Logan's Love
by InsanityIsBetter
Summary: Logan is in love with Kendall, but  does Kendall have feelings for Logan? Will they end up together or stay friends?
1. Chapter 1

Heey, this is my fist oneshot soo reviews would be appreciated :)  
This is a kogan slash disclamer: i dont own BTR :'(

Logan's POV

"Hey Logan! Are you and Camille going out tonight?" Kendall says as he runs up to me.  
_'Dammit, I need to tell him I'm in love with him...'_ "oh, no, i broke up with her. Are you and Jo doing something?" 'God I hope he doesn't have plans...'  
"Well, actually, I think tonights gonna be the night." As he looks around I think to myself_ 'The night for what...'_ It must've shown on my face because Kendall says "To, you know, do the deed, make love, do the nasty..."  
Realization must've shown on my face because he finally stopped. "Ooh, I hope you have a good time..." _'Damn I sounded so akward... I guess now is the time to move on...'_  
"If I have a say in it there will be." He says with a wink. _'God how can he not see he's breaking my heart.'_

Kendall's POV

'They were right! Logan definetly has feelings for me! Time to make my move!' "Hey Kendall, can I tell you something?" Logan randomly asks.  
"Ofcourse, you know you can! We've been through thick and thin together. You can tell me anything!" _'What if he tells me he loves me? That would be amazing'_  
"well, you see... I-I'm gay, and I don't want you to hate me! You're one of my best friends and I would never want to lose you! But if you want me to change, I couldn't be friends with you anymore..."  
_'Holy ship! I never thought he would tell me he's gay... wait why did he say he wouldn't change, why would he think I would hate him... why the hell is he running away?'_

Logan's POV

_'I guess his silence is answer enough. I knew I shouldn't of told him! I'm so stupid!'_  
"LOGAN WAIT!"  
"what the hell do you want Kendall? Do you wanna make me cry? Call me names? Hit me?" I scream suddenly angry.  
"No, Logan, I would never do any of that. You're my best friend. Besides I'm bi, so I don't see the problem. As long as you don't judge me, I wont judge you."  
_'God, he is perfect. I wish I was good enough for him, but he deserves the best, and thats Jo...'_ "Thanks Kendahlia, for everything."  
"Anytime Logan, you know you can tell me anytihng. I'll always be there for you. Never forget that.'

A/N This is gonna be a multi chapter story, so please please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter woo! Thanks to everyone who read and The Doctor is Out who reviewed. Well, onto the story!

Carlos's POV 'I wonder how many corn dogs I can eat in a minute...'  
"Hey Logan what are you doing tonight?" I ask as Logan enters the apartment.  
"Um, I'm not sure. Maybe just chill and watch a movie. And why are you lying upside down on the couch?" he replies.  
"Mkay, sounds like fun. And cuz i wanna... Wanna do something tomorrow?" I ask.  
"Why not tonight?" he asks.  
'should I tell him or no...' "Hey Logan I gotta tell you something."  
"Okay." he says quickly.  
"I'm bi."  
"... And I'm gay. Was that it?" Logan says looking around the apartment.  
"HOWCOMEYOUDID'TTELLME?" I yell.  
"First of all, I just did. Second of all, I didn't think it was a big deal..." He says sounding hurt.  
"Aww, Logie! I was just kidding! Soo, who do you like?" I ask while wiggling my eyebrows.  
"You tell me who you like first." he replies.  
"How abo-" I start to say.  
"Be quiet someone just came in."  
"Hey guys whatcha doin?" James says as he walks in.  
'God he is so freaken gorgeous!'

Logan's POV 'I now know who Carlos likes. Do my eyes glaze over when Kendall is in the room? Yup, definitely time to move on.'  
"Ow who freaking flicked my forehead?" Of course, they would point at the other one...  
"If you don't tell me in the next three seconds I will hide your lucky helmet Carlos and James I will throw ALL of your Cuda out!" I reply angrily. "1...2..."  
"It was James I promise!" Carlo screams.  
"... Thanks for having my back..." James mutters.  
"Thanks Carlitos for telling me. And sorry I flipped. After getting smacked in the face pretty much everyday by Camille my face is pretty sore..."  
"Its okay Logan." They say together. "Me and Carlos are gonna hang out." James answers as he fixes his hair.  
"okay, have fun! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" I reply as James and Carlos start to get their jackets on.  
"oh, Logan, you would't do anything." James replies as he sticks his tongue out at me.  
"yea, yea, yea." I reply as I hear Carlos whisper to James "Don't be a jackass!"  
"Bye guys!"  
"Bye Logie" They reply as they leave the apartment.

So, how was it? If you review I will give you an imaginary cookie!  
And I wanna have a OC contest for a guy who will help Logan move on, so if you have an idear PM me :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not updating sooner :'(  
Anywhoo! Last chapter i forgot the disclaimer, my bee!  
so Disclaimer:  
Logan: Unfortunately Michelle does not own us.  
Kenadall: Nor will she ever.  
Me: HEY! I may become a gazillionare and buy yo asses!  
James: I would run away...

And a special thanks to BandanaGurl who beta-ed it. Well she helped! So, THANK YOU! and I wont mentally push you in a well or ditch! And neither will the penguins :)  
Well, now since my self-esteem has been lowered ON TO THE STORY!

As me and James start walking out of the apartment I start to wonder where we are going.

"Hey James," I start to ask, "Where are we going?"

"I'm not tellin'! It's a surprise!" He replies with a smirk.

"But Jamie, I don't like surprises!" I say while using the full force of my puppy eyes. 'No one can resist!'

"Carlos, I know you're using the puppy eyes so I ain't lookin'! Plus, it's not as cute without your helmet." he says.

"Aww, did you call m- Wait! Where's my helmet?" I say in a rush while patting my head.

When I realize it's not on my head I turn to run back to the apartment.

"Carlos, wait! You won't need your helmet where we're going!" James screams as I decide if I should wait for the elevator or just run up the stairs.

"James, I ALWAYS need my helmet! I'm not safe if I don't have it on..." I reply, remembering the last time I forgot it when I ran out.

*Flashback*

"We're goin to Friendly's! We're goin to Friendly's!" I screamed out the window as me, Logan, James and Kendall sat in the car on the way to Friendly's.

"Carlos if you don't shut up, I will push you out." Kendall glared as he sat in the seat next to me.

"Carlos, you've been screaming for 20 minutes. If you don't shut up I will help Kendall push you out. And that would be unsafe since I'm driving." Logan assured me as he glanced in the rear view mirror.

"Awww, you guys are no fun! And James, why have you been staring at me? Turn around!" I said as I noticed James had been staring at me FOR THE PAST 5 MINUTES!

"Carlos, you do realize you don't have your helmet on, right?" He asked.

"WHAT? TURN THE CAR AROUND NOW!" I screamed to Logan.

"No." Was his only reply.

"You tell him Logie!" Kendall said with a smirk.

'Aww, look Logan's blushing. That's so sweet!' I thought to myself.  
"G-guys what if I get hurt?" I asked my friends shakily.

"Chill Carlos, nothing will happen. We got your back." Kendall assured me, giving me a quick side hug.

"Yea, until I fall out of the car..."I muttered quietly.

"Dude! That was hilarious! I hope you do it again!" James exclaimed as he started laughing.

'Yea, just wait till I kick your **...' I thought as I moved to mess up his hair.

"Dude! Not the hair!" James yelled as he quickly pulled out his lucky comb.

"Okay guys! We're here!" Logan yelled as he turned the car off and pocketed the keys.

"YES! WE ARE HERE! WE ARE HERE!" I yelled, my excitement making me forget about my helmet.

"Sh-!" I yelled as I tumbled head first onto the pavement. "Oww."

"CARLOS!" All my friends yelled.

"Follow my finger," Logan ordered.

When I had some difficulty doing that he turned to the guys and said "Guys he has a concussion."

*End Flashback*

"Ah, good point. Go grab your helmet. I'll wait for you at the car." James says as he turns around and starts walking towards the Big Time Rush mobile.

When I finally decide that I don't have the patience to wait for the elevator I run up the stairs two at a time. When I finally get up to apartment 2J I see Logan lying on the couch in his gray sweatpants watching The Notebook with a box of tissues with him.

"Dayuum! You're really in touch with your feminine side, aren't ya Logie." I say with a quick wink.

"Bite me Carlos. You're just jealous you aren't man enough to watch this, so HA!" He replies as he quickly blows his nose.

"Yea, we'll go with that... I'm gonna go grab my helmet outta mine and James' room. Then I'm gonna be hittin' the road." I say as I start to head to mine and James' room.

"You mean your helmet which is on the table...?" Logan asks as he points it out for me.

"Yes! Your are a life saver! If you weren't like totally my brother, I would kiss you!" I say as I rush to the kitchen table to grab my helmet.

"Oh, Carlitos, you don't find me sexy? I'm hurt!" He exclaims dramatically as he wiggles his eyebrows.

"Youssa creep. And I'm leaving and going to forget you ever said that, goodbye!" I say as I rush out of 2J and back to the parking lot of the Palm Woods.

When I finally get to the parking lot I start to say "Hi Ja-" When I notice he is flirting with a girl.

'She is super cute... If only I was straight and wasn't like totally in love with my best friend...'

When I take a closer look at the girl I notice she is about 5'7" Short, curly brown hair falls to her shoulders, with side bangs. She has blueish/greenish/grayish eyes and as James would say a 'hot bod'.

'I could never compete with her...' I think sadly.

Suddenly I'm enveloped in a hug that smells distinctly of Bath & Body Works Twilight Woods. Only one girl I know wears that. So I turn around and wrap my arms around her and say "Hey Steph. What's up?"

"Oh you know, trying to think of another horror movie I could direct!" She replies.

As I take a closer look at her I notice she is wearing black skinny jeans, a floaty blue top, silver flats, her hair is half-up and half-down with curls and she had on light make-up.

"So who are you dressed up for?" I ask with a smirk.

"Well, I have a date! He's amazing! And extremely hot! So, don't go trying to steal him!" She replies with a wink.

"And more importantly, who are you dressed up for?" She asks taking in my slightly baggy dark jeans, black shirt that fits me quite nicely, and my favourite black and red vans.

Oh, and my helmet!

"I was supposed to go out with James but as you can see he is ditching me right now for some chick." I reply as we both look to see James leading the girl he was flirting with to the car.  
"Aww, I'm sorry Carlos! Want me to cancel my date and we can go watch a movie and talk?" She asks sympathetically.

"Naw, I'll just go hang out with Logan. Besides I wouldn't want you to miss your extremely hot date." I say as I see a car pull up.

"Okay. If you need me just text me. And that's him, I'll see you later." She replies as she starts walking backwards towards the car.

"Bye! Tell me how it goes!" I reply as I turn around and start heading back to 2J.

'No wonder I can never have James. He's perfect and I'm just me...'

And the next chapter will be up soon since its FINALLY! the weekend and then I have a week off of school :)  
Review PLEASE! and if you do I will give you all mental penguins :D 


	4. Chapter 4

Next Chapter! Woohoo!  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited this! It means alot to me :)  
Disclaiming time: *tear*

Carlos: SHE DOESN'T OWN US LA LA LA!

Logan: Michelle, You are like a fire. You sent my heart ablazin!

Me: Aww, Thanks! (Yes this is a Kogan & Jarlos but its my disclaimer so I can make Logan love me so HA!)

Kendall & James: She doesn't own us! Now onto the story people!

Logan's Pov

'This is such a good movie. I really should stop watching The Notebook I cry every time...' Logan thinks to himself.

Suddenly the front door is thrown open and Carlos rushes in with tears streaming down his face.

'What the hell did James do?' he thinks to himself as he rushes into Carlos's room to try and comfort him.

"Hey, Carlos, what's the matter?" he says pulling Carlos into a hug as he rubs his back, up and down, up and down.

"H-he d-d-ditched me! F-f-for some r-random c-c-chick!" Carlos replied snuggling in closer to me as if he could somehow merge into me.

"Shh, don't worry, it will all work out. Don't worry. I'm here for you. Don't ever forget that." He replies as he pulls Carlos in closer until he is practically sitting on my lap.

"T-thanks Logie. Why couldn't I of just fallen for you?" He asks me as his sobs start to die down.

"That would kinda suck if I was in love with Kendall. But, I'm sure that if you weren't totally like my brother I would've fallen in love with you too." I say as I lay a kiss ontop of his helmeted head.

"Haha, thanks Logie. I love you." Carlos says as he finally drifts off to sleep.

'If someone walked in it would've looked extremely akward...' I think to myself as I look down to my shirtless form and Carlos practically in my lap.

As I slowly lower Carlos onto the bed, he grabs onto me and pulls me with him so I'm under him.

'Whatever, I'm tired and he's warm. I'm takin a nap.' He thinks to himself as he slowly drifts off to sleep under Carlos.

*TIME SKIP!*

~5 hours later!~

Kendall's POV

After talking to Jo for about 5 hours I noticed it was around 10 P.M.

'Time to head home...' I think to myself. 'Atleast I can see Logan.'

"Jo, I should be heading home. It's 9:58. My mom is probably worried sick. But thanks for listening my rant." I mention the conversation we had earlier where I mentioned that I thought that she was right and Logan did like me.

"Yea, you're right. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Wait, what are you gonna tell Logan you have been doing?" She asks me.

"Oh, just that we had sex." I answer truthfully as I put on my jacket getting ready to leave.

"WAIT! WHAT? Do you want to crush him? You won't get anywhere with him if you tell him that! Idiot!" She yells at me as she starts pacing.

"Why not? Earlier I told him that I was probably going to have sex with you tonight. It would look akward if I said I didn't!" I say.

'What if I did ruin everything? I don't wanna lose having a chance with him.' I was brought out of my inner thoughts by getting smacked upside the head by Jo.

"Kendall, don't space out while I'm talking to you!" She yells at me angrily.

"Jeeze, someone has their period... Wait! I'll just tell him you have your period so we couldn't do anything! Problem solved!" I say feeling proud of myself.

"You know what, I don't care. Go and tell him what you want. I'm not helping you anymore." She says looking like she wants to kill me.

"Okay, Bye!" I say rushing out of her apartment before she hits me again.

As I make my way up to 2J I remember my mom and Katie went back to Minnesota for the weekend.

'Oh well, I'm not going back to Jo's apartment.'

When I get to 2J I notice all the lights are off and it doesn't seem like anyone's home.

'Maybe Carlos and James are still out... But where is Logie? I guess I'll check our room...'

As I make my way towards our room I hear snoring in Carlos's and James.

'That's wierd. Usually James is the last one asleep... I'm gonna check on them.'

When I open the door I immediately see Carlos on top of Logan and I notice that Logan is shirtless.

'Maybe I was wrong, maybe he doesn't like me.'

"Hey Kendall. Help please!" I hear someone say.

"L-Logan? That you?" I ask questionly and nervously.

"Yes! Thank God someone is home. Carlos has been on top of me for the past 5 hours! Help get him off! But don't wake him up! He had a rough day..."He replies whispering.

"Two things here. 1) Why is he on top of you? 2) Why did he have a rough day?" I ask while slowly picking Carlos up.

"I can answer both of those when we get out of the room." He answers as I put Carlos down on his bed and Logan tucks him in.

"Okay, no i can answer." Logan says when we leave Carlos's room. "I'll answer number 2 first. James ditched him and he was in a bad mood. Now for the second question. I was sitting next to him on his bed and he practically sat on my lap. When he fell asleep I picked him up and put him down but he grabbed me and rolled on top of me." He tells me while glancing at the door worredly.

"Who'd James ditch him for?" I ask feeling bad for Carlos.

"Some random girl he met. Carlos was all excited to finally hangout with James alone..." He says while heading to the couch to sit down.

"That jack ass. Why the hell would he do that to Carlos? He knows it would've hurt him!" I say as I start pacing back and forth.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him when he gets home?" Logan says as he starts to stand up from the couch.

"I will. Where are you going?" I ask as I stop pacing and look at him.

"I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted. I'll talk to you in the morning. Oh, and tell me what James says okay?" He says as he sluggishly makes his way to our room.

"M'kay. Goodnight! And I will!" I reply as I sit down and ready myself for a long night.

A/N Yea, I know it was short but... Yea, I got nothin. Next chapter will be... drum rolls please!... James!  
So how was it? Good? Bad? Penguin?  
Reviews would be appreciated and I'll give you an imaginary penguin named Pablo! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter! Woohooo!  
I have a serious question. Does someone wanna give me a penguin? OOH! Or a penguin farm?  
I'd wuv you forevaaaaaaa!  
Well, now that I have finished my tiny rant about penguins (3) onto disclaiming!  
Disclaimer!:

Me:...I don't own Big Time Rush...And I was told today by someone *cough*Emma*cough* that I am mean to James in these thingys. Soo, I apoligize James...

James: Apology NOT accepted!

Me: Why the hell not?

James: You threaten to throw out my Cuda!

Me: ...ihatechu... And I wouldn't if you weren't so mean to me!

Logan: I need new friends...

Me & James: Love you too Logie!

Kendall & Carlos: STORY TIME!

James POV As I lean on the Big Time Rush mobile I notice a girl a few feet await from me crying. Slowly I aprroach her.

"Hey, are you alright?" I ask as I get closer.

"My boyfriend just dumped me for some blonde bimbo! And today is our aniversary! Do I look okay?" She yells at me as she wipes her cheeks to get rid of the tears.

Thats when I take in her appearence. She is wearing a flowy green dress that hugs her curves, and her dark brown hair is down in perfect ringlets. She was wearing black heels so her head just reached my shoulders.

"I'm so sorry." I say. As I start to look around I see Carlos and Stephanie hugging.

'Of course he is with her. I could never compare to that. She's a girl!' He thinks to himself. 'He probably won't care if I leave since he has Steph...'

"Hey, do you wanna go somewhere? Take your mind off things?" I ask her.

"R-really?" She asks me as she gets a little closer to me.

"Yea. You don't look like a cereal murderer." I reply laughing at my little joke.

"And you don't look like a rapist. So sure." She says as I start leading her to the Big Time Rush mobile.

"Dude, this car is sweet. So where are we going?" She asks as I open the door for her.

"How about Friendly's?" I ask getting in the drivers side and turning on the car.

"Sounds great!" She replies as she turns to stare out the window.

As we our about half way there I remember I still don't know her name.

"Hey, I forgot to ask, what's your name?" I ask as I look for the exit to turn towards Friendly's.

"Aha, it's okay. It's Megan. Your's?" The girl now known as Megan says.

"My name is James. And we have arrived my lady." I say in my best british accent.

As I get out of the car and go to the other side to open her door I hear her laughing at my sucky accent.

'At least she isn't crying..' I think to myself as I open the door and hold my arm out to her.

"Oh, why thank you kind sir!" Megan says as she intertwines our arms.

As we walk towards the door there is a comfortable silence, like I've know her for my whole life.

'Man, I wish Carlos was here...' I think to myself sadly.

"J-James..." I hear Megan say shakily.

"Yea, hun?" I ask as I turn to look at her.

"M-my ex i-is here." She says as tears threaten to fall out of her pretty brown eyes.

"Hey, look at me. If you want we can make it seem like we are going out. Show him you are over him and don't need him in your life." I say as I pull her into a quick hug.

"Y-your right. Let's do this!" She says as she quickly composes herself.

As we walk up to the podium I put my arm around her and pull her closer to my side.

"Hello, table for two?" The guy standing there asks as he checks Megan out.

"Yes, please Mark." I say as I read his name tag.

'All guys named Mark are douche bags.(1)' I think as I notice him staring at Megans' boobs.

"Hey, jerk-off, my eyes are up here so stop staring at my breasts!" Megan yells getting in the guys face with a pissed off expression on her face.

"Well, if you ever want a good type you know where to find me." Mark says with a wink.

"Dude, lay the fuck off. Why would she want you if she could have me? At least I don't work at Friendly's, you tool." I say slowly getting pissed off.

"Oh and what do you do? Shit?" Mark says getting infront of the podium so he was face to face with me.

"I'm in a successful band dick-wad. And I'll get farther in life then you ever will." I say shoving him away from me.

"You kno-" Mark starts to say until he is cut off.

"Mark, what are you doing harrasing the customer? This is the 5th one this month and the month isn't even half over!" The manager says as he walks out of the kitchen.

"But, but, but.." Mark says as he looks around for help. As he realizes he isn't going to get any he runs out of the building and into his car and drives away.

"I'm sorry about him. How about a free dinner?" The manager asks me and Megan.

I look at Megan to see if she sill wanted to eat here ans she gives me a small nod.

"Okay sounds good." I tell the manager as I wrap my arm around Megan's shoulder giving it a squeeze.

As me and Megan follow the manager I notice she looks repeatedly at one guy.

'Thats probably the ex.'I think as I pull her chair out so she isn't facing him.

As I take a closer look at him I notice he has black hair, freakishly piercing blue eyes, kinda lanky but you could see some muscle. He was wearing an All Time Low shirt and skinny jeans.

"So Megan, how long were you and your ex going out?" I ask as I start to check out the girl sitting across from him.

"3 years. Then he dumped me for some stupid fake blonde named Jo. You could tell she was a fake blonde cuz her eyebrows were brown. Like really? Stupid chick." She says as she starts reading the menu.

'Jo... Holy shit! That's Kendall's girlfriend! I wonder if I could discreetly take a picture...' I think to myself as I quickly pull my iPhone out of my pocket.

As I take a picture of them Megan looks at me and gives me a questioning look.

"Your ex is with my bestfriend's girlfriend!" I whisper to her trying not to draw attention.

"What? So, that's why you took their picture. We can leave if you want." She says as she leans in closer to me so she could whisper.

"Really? Thanks. We can just drive around if you want and get some icecream at the window." I say feeling bad that she didn't eat.

"Okay, sounds good!" She says and stands up with me. As we make our way to the counter Megan trips so, me being the gentleman I am catch her.

"You okay?" I ask worriedly. "Those heels of yours are pretty big..."

"Haha, I'm good. Thanks though." She replies with a smile.

When we finally get to the counter we wait in line till it's our turn.

"How may I help you?" The guy at the counter asks.

"You can go first." I tell Megan.

"Okay. Um.. I'd like a Heath Bar Friend-Z" She says and the guy writes it down and turns to me.

"I'd like a M&M Friend-Z, please." I say.

"Okay, that is 5.99." The guy says. I hand him over $6 and he hands me a penny.

Me and Megan then step out of the way for the next person in line. After about 3 minutes a girl comes over and hands us our drinks with a polite "Here you go!"

"Thank you." Me and Megan say as we take out Friend-Z's and leave the restaurant.

When we finally get back to my car I open her door and slowly shut it once she is all the way in.

"Do you mind if I put some music on?" I ask Megan as I start driving away.

"Go ahead. But, can I ask you a question first?" She asks and turns to look at me.

I give a little nod and wait for her to ask.

"Who were you waiting for when I saw you?" She asks me as she continues to eat her icecream.

"No one, why?" I reply worring she might see through my lie.

"I'm not stupid. Tell me." She says staring at me as I start to shift in my seat uncomfortably.

"My friend Carlos. But, I saw him hugging his friend Stephanie who he has had a crush on forever now and thought he would rather spend the day with her. So, I asked you out instead." I say hoping she would drop it.

"Oh, and how long have you liked him?" Megan asks me.

'Damn, I can't lie, I suck at lying!' I think to myself as I decide to tell her the truth.

"A while now. But he's straight." I say as I start to drive back to the Palm Woods noticing it was almost 10:30.

'Damn, that was fast...'

"Are you sure? Don't give up until you're positive. He may be the love of your life and you don't wanna lose him." She tells me as we pull into the Palm Woods parkingg lot.

"I'll keep that in mind. Can I have your number?" I ask her as we both get out of the car.

"Sure. But, tell your friend as soon as possible. You don't want him to move on do you?" She says as we switch numbers and quickly walk into the Palm Woods.

"It was nice meeting you and I had an awesome day." I tell her as I go to the elevator and she goes towards the pool.

"Me too. Call me sometime, kay." She says as someone waves her over.

"Bye!" I say as the elevator opens and I step in.

As the elevator finally stops at the second floor I hurredly make my way to apartment 2J. When I finally enter I see Kendall sitting on the couch rubbing his head. When he hears the door open and shut he looks up at me and opens his mouth to speak.

"What the hell did you do to Carlos?" He yells at me as he stands up quickly.

'Oh shit...'

A/N Soo0oo0? Yes? No? Penguin?  
Sorry about the sorta cliff hanger. It's cold and yea...  
Reviews are appreciated! Plus, I give you an imaginary penguin!  
Oh, and they make me happy! So, do it! :)  
Next update will probably be tomorrow night, just saying :) 


	6. Chapter 6

Hello people! So I really didn't wanna write this because I'm lazy but I forced myself to... So be happy!  
So, I guess I should do a disclaimer...  
Disclaimer:

Kendall: Let's make this short and sweet so we can go onto the story!

Carlos: Okieeee! Michelle don't own us!

Logan: Story time!

James POV

"What are you talking about?" I ask trying to remember what I could have done to Carlos to hurt him.

"You ditched him! For some chick you didn't even know! He was crushed!" Kendall yells at me while starting to pace toward me.

"I saw him hugging Stephanie and I know how much he like her so I thought he would rather spend time with her than me..." I say feeling bad that I had hurt Carlos.

'Oh god that was never my intention! What if he never forgives me...' I think to myself as I nervously bite my lip.

"James, he friggan likes you!" He replies. When he sees the confused look on my face he explains what he means.

"He likes you more than a friend. You broke him. You gotta fix this man." He says while giving me a shove toward mine and Carlos's room.

When I open the door I see Carlos in the feetle position with his pillowed stained with tears.

'Oh god, what the hell did I do?' I think to myself as I notice he hadn't even changed, still wearing his shoes.

I slowly close the door and silently make my way to his bed. When i get there I sit on his bed and shake him to wake him up.

"Hey, Carlos. Wake up. I gotta talk to you. Wakey wakey." I say as I notice his eyelashes flutter open then close.

"Noooo, Mom! Five more minutes!" He says trying to roll over away from me.

As I put a restraining arm around his waist I continue to shake him until he finally wakes up.

"J-James. What do you want?" He asks trying to get out of my grip.

"I wanted to see if you were okay and to apoligize for ditching you." I say as I let him go and watch him sit up moving away from me slightly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it." He whispers the last sentence thinking I didn't hear him.

"Carlos, her boyfriend of broke up with her on their annivarsary. I saw you hugging Stephanie so I thought you'd rather spend time with her than with me since you like her and all." I say while staring into his beautiful brown eyes.

"James, I'd much rather spend time with you than with her. Remember that, okay?" He says while reaching over to give me a hug.

"Okay. And can I tell you something? Something no one else knows?" I ask deciding today should be the day that I tell him I'm gay.

"Jamie, you can tell me anything." He says as he lays back down on the bed and pulls me with him.

"I-I'm gay." I say quietly while I look at his forehead.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I am too." He says while grabbing my chin so I'm looking him in the eyes.

"Can I tell you something else?" I ask scootching closer to him.

"Yessah." He says while staring me in the eyes.

'God those eyes are so captivating. It's not fair. Why can't I hav-' I'm interuppted from my thought from a flick on the head.

"You okay there? You spaced out for a sec." Carlos says while rubbing the spot he flicked on my forehead.

"Yea, I just got lost in your eyes." I say without thinking.

When I realize what I said my eyes get huge and I look anywhere but at Carlos.

"Cheesy but cute. Hey, do you like anyone?" He asks me as he pulls me closer until there is only about an inch between us.

"Y-yea." I say as I stutter nervously.

"Who?" He asks as he searches my face.

"Y-you." I say.

Suddenly I feel a warm pair of lips against my own and I'm frozen in my spot.

When I finally register it is Carlos kissing me I pull him to me so there is no space between us and kiss him with as much love and passion that I can. When we finally pull away for air he snuggles into my chest.

"I love you." I hear him say against my warm chest.

I wrap my arms around him and squeeze as I reply "I love you too."

After that we both fall into a dreamless sleep.

Logan's POV (happens after James goes into his room and Kendall goes to his)

"I think I did something I shouldn't have..." Kendall says to me as he enters the room and shuts the door.

"What?" I ask as I pat the space next to me silently telling him to sit down.

"I kinda told James Carlos like him as more than a friend..." He says nervously as he looks anywhere but at mein fear of what I would do to him.

'There are so many things I could do to him... No Logan! Head out of the gutter!' I think to myself as I notice Kendall is still talking.

"...Do you think I was wrong?" He asks as he looks at me. When he sees my blank stare he takes a breath and says "In telling James Carlos likes him?"

"Oh, no. He does he told me today." I say without thinking. When I realize what I said my eyes widen considerably.

"Good. Maybe they will finally get together." Kendall says getting off my bed and walking to his dresser to get clothes.

"I'll go check on them in thirty minutes to make sure no one is dead." I joke as I watch Kendall get undressed.

'God I love it when he doesn't wear a shirt...' I think taking in his blue boxers and shirtless body.

"Okay. Well I'm heading to bed. Night Logie." Kendall says as he walks over to his bed and pulls the blankets over his half naked body.

"Hey, Kendall. How was Jo?" I ask before he falls asleep.

'I need to know if he did anything with her. I know it's wrong but...' I think as I wait for Kendall's answer.

"We didn't do anything. Night." He says before he falls asleep.

'Thank god.' I think. 'It's been 20 minutes long enough.'

As I get out of bed I hear Kendall snoring softly so I walk as wuietly as possible out of our room and across to Carlos's and James. When I open the door I see them cuddled together sound asleep.

'They're so cute. I wish me and Kendall could be like that...' I think as I watch them for a few more minutes.

After a minute I silently close there door and make my way back to my room. When I enter I notice Kendall is sound asleep so I walk up to his sleeping form and give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight." I whisper to him silently as I make my way to my bed and fall into a dreamless sleep.

A/N Soooo? Good? Bad? Penguin? Cow?  
Review pleasee? They make me happy!  
Plus, you get an imaginary penguin! How could you say no to a deal like that? 


	7. Chapter 7

Next chapter of Logan's Love! Woo!  
So there will be an OC in here who belongs to, drum roll please!, BandanaGurl!  
So, I'll have a littlwe tift with James and then we will continue with the story!

James: Michelle doesn't own us OR Jeremy, so suck it!

Me: Ya, I'm pretty sure they know I don't own you guys or else there would be a lot of penguins in the show...

Jeremy: And I belong to Emma! A.K.A. BandanaGurl! So thank you for creating me! And let Michelle own you :D

Me: You tell her!

Kendall, Logan & Carlos: ONTO THE STORY, NOW!

Kendall's POV

When I finally get up in the morning at 10 AM I notice Logan isn't in his bed.

'Eh, not that unusual, he wakes up extremely early.' I think to myself as I got to the bathroom to relieve myself.

When I go back to my room I grab a white shirt and throw it on over my black sweat pants. As I walk out of mine and Logan's share room I notice it is unusually quiet. When I reach the kitchen I take out a bowl, some milk and Fruit Loops. After I put the milk and cereal in the bowl I grab a spoon and eat it as quickly as possible so I can find my friends.

'They probably went to the pool...' I think to myself as I make my way to the bathroom.

I brush my teeth quickly and then head back to my room to grab black skinny jeans, white t-shirt, a yellow plaid t-shirt, black boxers and black socks. As I throw my clothes on I quickly slip my black vans on. I grab my keys and my wallet, put them in my pocket and leave 2J quickly making my way to the pool.

When I finally get down to the lobby I notice Logan talking to some new guy. He was 5 foot 5, had dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. As I walk closer I hear them laughing to eachother and all I can feel is jealousy and rage.

'He's my Logie.' I think to myself as I stop a few feet away from the and easedrop on there conversation.

"...If this whole acting thing doesn't work out I wanna become a doctor. Or as soon as I stop being popular. It was always my dream to be a doctor." I hear the new guy say to Logan.

'Shit, Logan can talk to him about that stuff and actually have a conversation. Yet when he talks to me about it I just nod my head at the appropriate time and say mhm.' I think to myself as I decide to walk up to them and introduce myself.

As I walk towards them I take in the new guys outfit. Blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and black vans on his feet.

"Hey Logan." I say as I meet up with them.

I give the guy a nod as I wait for Logan to introduce us.

"Hey Kendall. This is Jeremy Miller, Jeremy this is Kendall Knight." Logan introduces us.

'Damn he looks good. With a black and red shirt on and black jeans. His perfect hair... Shit I sound like a fan girl. I need to stay focused.' I think as I go to shake Jeremy's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jeremy says to me as he squeezes my hand just a little to forcibly.

"Back at ya." I return as I squeeze his hand just as tight. "What are you doing here? Becoming an actor, singer, stunt double?"

"An action movie star." He says as we both drop eachothers hands.

"Cool. Do you think you'd be good enough?" I say rudely.

As I look at Logan from the corner of my eyes I notice his mouth drop open at how rude I was.

"I'd like to think so. I took Karate and Tae Kwon Do for years. Plus, at the moment I'm making money being a stunt double for other actors. I think I can handle it." He says in a snobby voice.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"I'm 18. You?" He asks back.

'Sorry Logie, you're a minor.' I think to myself with a smirk.

"I just turned 17 not that long ago. But poor Logie is still a wittle baby at 16. Isn't that wight!" I ask Logan in a baby voice.

"Shut up Kendoll." Logan says as he smacks my shoulder.

"You know you love me!" I return in a sing song voice as I pinch his cheek lightly.

"Yea, whatever let's you sleep at night..." He says as he pats my back.

'I never noticed how touchy feely me and Logan are until now.' I think as I throw my arm around his shoulder.

Me and Logan stop flirting when Jeremy clears his throat.

'Cock blocker...' I think to myself.

"So, Logan, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? As in a date." Jeremy asks as he steps closer to Logan.

'Mother fucker... He's trying to steal MY man.' I think as I notice Logan think it over.

"Yea, I would love too!" Logan says as he steps out of my embrace and moves closer to Jeremy to exchange numbers.

'And my heart gets shattered...' I think to myself as I notice Jeremy throw a smirk towards me.

Logan's POV

'I wonder if Kendall could see the resemblance between him and Jeremy...I mean the only differnce is that Jeremy is shorter and slightly built better.' I think as we exchange numbers and decide to make plans later.

After me and Jeremy make plans to text eachother later I turn back to Kendall only to see him walking towards the pool.

'I waonder if he's gonna see Carlos and James. I guess I'll follow him.' I think as I start to make my way after Kendall.

I get to the pool just in time to see James throw Kendall in the pool.

"Um... What happened?" I ask Carlos who was laughing at what was just going on.

"Kendall told James that last night when he told James that I liked him he wasn't really sure. Then James said 'WHAT?' and threw him in!" He answers when he finally starts breathing right.

Me and Carlos just stand by as we watch Kendall pull James in and the start having a splash war.

"Well, as entertaining as this is..." I say sarcastically to Carlos, "Guess what."

"You're going to own a penguin farm and have a cow named Steve on it?" Carlos asks as he turns to me excitedly.

"Yea... No. I have a date with the new kid! He likes to talk about Math and Science and one day he wants to become a doctor!" I say excitedly.

"Oh, I saw him! I thought he was Kendall so I jumped on him and he pushed me off hard." Carlos says as he rubs his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I ask noticing it was bruised slightly.

"Eh, I've had worse happen. But are you sure you should go out with him? I know he is only a replacement for Kendall..." He says as we talk in whispered tones.

"OMG! You li-!" James starts, but then Carlos pulls him into a kiss to shut him up.

As Carlos pulls away he whispers in James ear, "Shut up."

Suddenly I am getting lifted in the air by a very wet Kendall and squeezed.

"Kendall, let me go! You're wet!" I say as I struggle in his grasp.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" James and Carlos scream together before looking at eachother and break down in laughter.

"Mature guys." I say as Kendall lets me down and throws an arm around my shoulder.

When my cell phone starts to vibrate I take it out and see I have a new text from Jeremy. I open it and it says:

_hey logan, cnt wait 4 2nite! -Jeremy_

'God I hate text talk! Is it really that hard to put in the few extra letters? NO! That's why I like talking to Kendall, he writes the words out cuz he knows it annoys me.'

"Whose that?" James ask as he trys to read over my shoulder.

"The new kid Jeremy. I have a date with him tonight. And I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me pick out an outfit?" I ask him knowing he would have a field day choosing clothes for me.

"Yes, yes I would!" He replies as he tries to control his excitement.

To bad I was the only one that didn't see Kendall's crushed face...

A/N So? Did you like it? DID YA? DID YA? DID YA?  
Was it enough penguin? Enough cow? Bad? Good?  
Review please cuz you know you want to! :)  
Plus, it will make me happy!


	8. Chapter 8

So, chapter 8... Yea... I had Coca Cola today! AND bubble yum! It was yummy! And I made HUGE bubbles!  
So, as much as I would like to rant about penguins named Pablo and cows named Steve (3) I won't!  
But, I would like to thank errbody who favorited/alerted and reviewed! It means a lot to me *tear*.  
Now, I will DISCLAIM! (is that a word?)

Disclaimer:

Carlos: Michelle doesn't own us!

Jeremy: Or me! I'm property of Emma!

Me: And I am owned by my parents! I think... Unless it's illegal then I own myself!

Logan: AND I AM OWNEDED BY SUGAA!

Kendall: Who gave him candy?

James: Michelle gave him Bubble Yum!

Me: Awwh, hellz no! My gum! Mine! Stay away or face the wrath of my ninja-ness and my spork!

Kendall: Onto the story...

Carlos: Thank God...

James POV 'I wonder if Kendall sees how much Jeremy looks like him. Probably not. He isn't the sharpest crayon in the crayon box when it somes to this stuff...' I think to myself as I make my way up to apartment 2J.

"James, wait!" I hear Carlos yell as I wait for the elevator to arrive.

I look behind me and see Carlos holding his green pool noodle, cow floatie, penguin covered towel, and spiderman floaties.

'God he is so adorable. And all mine.' I think to myself as I go over and take his cow floatie and pool noodle.

"When did you bring all this down?" I ask not remembering.

"Umm... It's been piling up since this morning." He says walking closer to me so our arms brush.

When his arm brushes mine sparks fly up my arm. I look over to see if he felt them too and I know he had since his face was bright red.

"I feel bad for Kendall..." He says randomly as we enter the elevator.

"Why?" I ask him as we wait for it to 'ding' signalling we reached the second floor.

"You saw his face when Logan asked you for help picking out an outfit. He was crushed." Carlos replies as the elevator stops and we make our way to 2J.

"Why though? All Logan did was ask me for help picking out an outfit. Not give him tips on flirting." I reply as I try to fish my key out of my pocket without dropping anything.

When Carlos sees I'm having a problem he uses a free hand and goes into my pocket getting my key out.

"James, asking you to pick out an outfit means he really likes the guy." Carlos says as we quickly make our way to our room.

When we get there I drop all of the stuff and skip to my bed laying down.

"Why does it mean that?" I ask as I feel my bed shift and Carlos sits next to me.

"Because, out of all of us you have the most style. Plus you're a perfectionist." He says while running his fingers lightly through my hair.

"Thanks darlin'. And if you keep doing that I'm gonna fall asleep." After I say that he stops and lies down next to me throwing an arm over my shoulders.

"Aha, wouldn't want that now would we." He says chuckling lightly.

After we sit in silence for a while I roll over to my side to look at Carlos for a while. When he feels my gaze on him he turns over too.

"Can I help you?" He asks with a small smirk on his face.

"Why yes, yes you can." I say as he rolls onto his side and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

"Oh and how may I be of service?" He asks pulling me closer, our lips barely touching.

"I think you know." I say as I bring our lips together.

As I feel him put more pressure together our door is thrown open by a frantic Logan.

"James! Are you gonna help me? It's 5:00 and I told Jeremy I would meet him in the lobby at 5:30! Get up!" Logan says frantically as he starts jumping on top of my bed, completely ruining mine and Carlos's moment.

"Ugh, fine... Go wait and I'll be there in a sec." I tell him as he runs out of the room.

"We can continue this later." Carlos says with a small smile while shooing me off the bed.

"Fine.." I say reluctantly giving him a small kiss on his forehead.

"Don't worry. It'll only take like 20 minutes. Then you can come back babe." He says as I make my way out of the room.

'God, how did I get so lucky to deserve him?' I think to myself as I make my way towards Logan and Kendall's room.

Logan's POV

'God, where the hell is James? I have to be ready in less than 20 minutes. Thank God my hair is done.' I think to myself as I look at the clock and noticing it is 5:10.

"Okay Logan, let me into your closet!" James says excitedly as he bounces into my room.

"You know where the closet is. Go get me some clothes!" I says as I look in the mirror and make sure my hair looks good.

"Okay Logan. Here is the perfect outfit!" He says as he throws me a red botton down shirt, black skinny jeans, and black leather jacket.

"You... You don't think there is to much black in this outfit?" I ask nervously as I start putting it all on.

"Nope!" James says. When I finish putting the clothes on James looks me up and down and says "Dayuum!"

"I really look that good?" I ask nervously running my hands down my shirt.

"I was the one choosing your outfit! You shouldn't of doubted me!" He says sticking his tongue out at me.

"You're right, and you were fast!" I say noticing it was only 5:15.

"Umm, Logan, can I talk to you before you leave quickly?" He asks me as he nervously shifts his weight from foot to foot.

"Of course you can!" I say surprised that he even asked.

"Well... why are you going out with Jeremy? You do know Kendall is in love with you." He says as he sits on Kendall's bed and stares me in the eyes.

"N-no he d-doesn't. H-he is g-going out w-with Jo." I say as I look anywhere but at him, thinking about what he said.

'Sure Kendall always ditches Jo to hangout with me but... he said he was going to have sex with her last night. If you love someone you don't tell them that. But... he is a sucky flirt, he probably wanted to see if I would get hurt. If that's the case eff him! I'm gonna go out and have a good time!' I think to myself as I slip on my shoes.

Before I leave I turn to James and say, "Tell him if he likes someone not to tell them that he's gonna fuck his girlfriend." After I say this I leave James sitting there staring at where I was standing. As I walk by the kitchen I notice it is 5:25 and decide it isn't to early to go down to the lobby.

'I hope I don't seem to eager... I wonder if what James said was true. Does Kendall love me? Or is he just saying it? I'll confront Kendall after my date. Damn, I hope I'm not using Jeremy. Stupid conscience...' I think to myself as I realize I'm in the lobby already.

As I walk closer towards the doors I see Jeremy waiting for me. I quickly make my way over to him and ask, "So what are we doing?"

"It's a surprise." Jeremy says as we leave the Palm Woods.

As me and Jeremy leave I feel someone staring at me. I just didn't expect it to be Kendall with a heart broken look on his face...

A/N  
Sooo? Yes? No? Penguin? Panda?  
Ahaha, penguin panda. hehehe.  
Review please! Please, please, please! (I just really wanted to say please a few extra times!)  
Besides, you know you want to! And it's only a mouse click away!


	9. Chapter 9

so, this is the next chapter! YES!  
I had this written out earlier, then my mommy closed the document. :'(  
So... This is the new and revised version! BAM!  
By the way there is some swearing and other mature things in this chapter like rape, so... yeah...

Disclaimer!

Me: Yo no own the boys! Or Jeremy!

Emma: But she does own mee!

Me: Yes, yes I do!

James: I'm so sorry Emma!

Me: ... I'm gonna push you in a ditch and set all your Cuda products on fire! FIRE!

Jeremy: Pyro... And Emma owns me. So whatever I'm like blame her!

Carlos: I gots the eggs!

Logan: *facepalm* I gotta get new friends... and a new person writing this...

Me, Kendall, Carlos, Emma, James, & Jeremy: HEY!

Me: It's a sad day when a dork doesn't wanna be friends with you anymore... *cries*

Logan: ... I resent you calling me a dork. And before everyone gets too emotional ONTO THE STORY!

Kendall's POV:

'And I actually thought Logan like me... I'm an idiot.' I think to myself as I watch Logan and Jeremy leave to go on their date.

"Hey Kendall." Jo says as she walks up to me.

She leans to kiss me, but I pull away. "Jo, I think we should break up." I tell her looking down.

"Okay, whatever you want Kendall. I'm gonna go hang out with Jett." She tells me before giving me a quick hug.

'Now all I have to do is show Logan I love him.' I think to myself as I make my way to 2J.

Logan's POVE:

"So, Jeremy where are we going?" I ask as we get into downtown L.A.

"Well, there's this hotel..." He says trailing off adn glancing at me.

"Why are we going to a hotel?" I ask a little nervously.

"Well, they have great food. You'll love it!" He says a little to quickly and excitedly.

"Umm... okay..." I say nervously.

The street we were walking on looked really bad. There were pot holes every where, graffiti all over teh buildings and alot of the buildings were falling apart.

'I really doubt the hotel has good food... Maybe I should ask to go back.' I think to myself as we stop in front of a hotel.

"So watcha think?" He asks me as I look at the building.

It was falling apart, most of the windows were broken, and the door was falling off it's hinges. You could see people having sex while waiting for there rooms. Prostitutes were walking around in barely any clothing.

"S-seems like a g-great place." I stuttered out scared of what was going to happen.

Jeremy looks down at me with an evil smirk and says "I thought you'd like it."

Suddenly Jeremy grabs my wrist tightly and walks up to the desk. The guy behind it was leering at me slightly and asked, "How can I help you?"

"I have a reservation under the name Miller." Jeremy says with a slight smirk.

"Ah, nice to see you again Mr. Miller. Here is your key." The creepy guy says with a smirk as he slides Jeremy the key.

"Thanks. Come on Logan." He says as I try to resist not knowing what was about to happen to me.

"I w-wanna g-go h-home!" I say as I try to run away.

"I don't fucking think so. You're coming with me whether you like it or not!" He says while slapping me across the face.

I'm to shocked that he slapped me so I don't realize that he pulled me to the room until we stop infront of it.

"J-Jeremy, you d-don't w-want to do t-this!" I say trying to reason with him.

"Yes I do. I'm gonna fuck your ass so fucking hard you won't be able to walk for a week." He says whiling pushing me into the room and onto the bed.

"P-Please! Don't!" I say while trying to get him off me.

"P-please. You're a fucking pussy. Why don't you grow the fuck up and shut up!" He says while taking my hands and tying them to the bed post.

"HELP! HELP!" I start screaming as I thrash myself on the bed.

"No one is gonna believe you. Plus no one gives a fuck, so scream all you want!" He says while ripping my shirt, socks and sneakers off me.

When I realize he's right I close my eyes and wish that this would just all stop. When he rips my boxers and pants off of me revealing me to the cold air.

"You like this Logie don't ya? You like being a submissive bitch. You fucking like this?" He asks while grinding down on me hard.

"N-no!" I choke out while sobbing uncontrollably.

"Wrong answer." He says while getting up and taking his clothes off.

I shut my eyes and try to curl my body away from im when suddenly he's back on top of me naked.

"Tell me how much you like this. How much you want me to fuck your tight ass." He says harshly in my ear while digging his nails into my sides.

"I-I l-love this! I-I w-want y-you to f-fuck m-me!" I cry out.

Suddenly his fingers are shoved in my ass and he is trying push his tongue down my throat. Afraid of what he is doing I bite down on his tongue.

"Stupid fag! You fucking bit me! I'll make you fucking regret this!" He says while taking his fingers out of my ass and shoving his dick into me.

"OW!" I scream as he thrusts into me harshly.

"You fucking love this! Tell me how much you love this!" Jeremy says while biting down on my shoulder hard, breaking the skin.

"I l-love this! I l-love y-your dick in-inside od m-me!" I say while he increases his thrusts.

"FUCK!" He suddenly yells while cumming inside of me. "That was the best fuck I've had for a while." He says pulling out.

He reaches up and unties me pulling out of me. He stands up and starts getting dressed looking down at me.

"God, you're so fucking pathetic. And if you tell anyone I will kill you. Got it?" He says.

He grabs my face and forcefull kisses me biting down on my bottom lip until it starts to bleed.

"Bye bitch." He says waving and leaving me at the hotel all alone.

'God, I wish Kendall was here.' I think as I curl up and close my eyes tightly.

I start to fall asleep with tears pouring down my cheeks and Jeremy's cum and my blood dripping out of my butt.

'If Kendall liked me, he won't now.' That was my last conscience thought before I drift off to dreams full of nightmares.

A/N You all hate me right? I do too!  
Please review! Tell me watcha think!  
And sorry to everyone who wanted Kendall and Logan to get together this chapter.  
It will get better in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

So how many people ahte me for the last chapter?  
This one is better! I promise!

Disclaimer!:

Logan: She doesn't own us thank God...

Me: I'm sorry Logie! I wuv you!

Kendall: Leave Logan alone, you're mean!

Jeremy: No she isn't!

Me: Fall in a ditch Jeremy! I'm mad at you!

Jeremy: You wrote it!

Me:... ONTO THE STORY!

Kendall's POV:

'It's 3:30 A.M. and Logan still isn't home. Where is he?' I think to myself as I pace our shared bedroom.

Logan's POV:

When I finally woke up it was 3:30 in the morning. I took in my surroundings not remembering what had happened not that many hours ago.

'Oh God. Why did this happen to me?' I think to myself as I curl into myself and start crying again. 'Why did I have to get raped? What did I ever do?'

After crying for 5 minutes I realize I should get out of here before Jeremy comes back. When I think of his name I want to cry even more remembering what he did to me.

'Wait, how am I supposed to get home? I have no clue where I am. I can't ask the guy at the front desk because... because of the way he looked at me. And I don't want to talk to anyone. I guess I could call one of my friends... Wait! What if they don't want to be my friends since I'm dirty?' I think to myself as I move a little.

As I move my butt kills and I gasp from the pain as I start to cry all over again.

'I can't stay here forever. Jeremy may come back or someone else will come in.' I think as I slowly stand up trying to ignore the horrible pain in my back side.

As I slowly limp toward my clothes I notice dried cum and blood on my legs. Trying to control my sobs I slowly make my way towards the bathroom to take a bath and get rid of the blood and cum.

'Hopefully, I won't feel dirty.' I think turning the hotwater on.

When the water is burning I plug the tub and slowly place myself in it. I grab the soap and scrub myself the best I can, trying to make myself feel clean. When the water starts to become to cold to handle I pull the plug and watch the slightly pink bath water go down the drain. When all the water is down I stand up slowly and grab a towel patting myself dry.

I slowly put on my clothes from yesterday, wincing when I put my boxers and pants on. When those are on I sit down slowly and put my shirt on, then I pull my socks on and finally my shoes. When I'm dressed I stand up slowly staggering from the pain and look in the mirror. Walking closer I see I have a black eye from when Jeremy punched me, and my face was still slightly red from where he hit me.

'I hope no one is awake. I don't wanna talk to anyone. I just wanna go home, go to bed, and forget I was ever raped...' I think to myself as I brace myself for leaving the room.

When I finally gather enough courage I open the door and slowly make my way to the entrance. I notice that alot of the same people are here from when I first got here. Though, a lot of them were passed out with alcoholic beverages in there hands, and some were naked.

'I should've said no more firmly. As soon as we started walking down town I should've told him to take me home.' I think to myself as I look down and try to walk as fast as I can out of this place.

"Hey you!" The same guy that was at the counter before says to me.

"Y-yeah?" I ask nervously as I try to back my way out of the hotel.

"Did you have a good time?" He asks me with a creepy smile.

I don't want to answer so I turn around and try to leave the hotel, if you can even call this run down place a hotel, as quickly as possible. Suddenly I'm being pushed into a wall and someone is on top of me trying to shove their tongue down my throat. I open my eyes and see it's the creepy guy from the front desk.

All of a sudden he is being pulled off of me and I look up and see Kendall punching him.

'How the hell did Kendall find me...' Is my last conscience thought.

Kendall's POV:

After 5 minutes I decided I couldn't handle not knowing where Logan was. I slowly slipped on a pair of shoes and a sweatshirt before leaving the apartment quietly. As I press the button and wait for the elevator come up I bounce nervously on my feet. When the elevator dings and the doors open Jeremy comes stumbling out clearly drunk.

I grab his arm and shove him against the wall asking, "Where the hell is Logan?"

He looks at me and smirks before finally answering. "Down at the hotel I left him in. And let me tell you, he was a good fuck."

"Where the hell was that?" I ask seeing red as I start to get pissed.

"256 Lawton, Ave. in downtown L.A. (1)" He finally chokes out when I push pressure on his neck.

"Stay the fuck away from Logan." I say punching him and breaking his nose. I leave him there as I enter the elevator bleeding.

When the elevator reaches the bottom floor I run out and start making my to the address Jeremy told me.

'God I hope Logan is okay.' I think as I start to run towards the hotel.

After 5 minutes I finally reach the hotel. When I enter I look around and see some old guy trying to make out with Logan and Logan trying to push him off. I rush towards them and pull the guy off of him. I throw him to the ground and start punching him. When I hear a thud I look up and see that Logan has fainted. I punch the guy one more time before standing up, walking over to Logan and slowly picking him up.

When I look at him I see he has a black eye and a red hand print on his face.

'I'm gonna fucking kill him.' I think as I leave the disgusting excuse for a hotel and slowly make my way back to the Palm Woods.

'God, how could I let this happen to Logie? I'm supposed to protect him! I wasn't there when he needed me...' I think as I continue to make my to the Palm Woods.

When I get there I walk to the Big Time Rush mobile, get the keys out and slowly put Logan in the passenger seat buckling him. I quickly make my way to the drivers side, open the door, start the car and quickly make my way to the hospital. I manage to make it there in 5 minutes, which is a new record considering how many times we've had to bring Carlos. I quickly turn the car off and make my way to the passenger's side. I slowly take him out, cradling him in my arms before rushing to the ER.

"I need help! My friend is hurt!" I say to the lady at the front desk as I hug Logan closer to me.

"Okay sir. I just need you to fill this paperwork out and put him in a wheel chair. A doctor will be out to see you soon." The lady says before turning back to her work.

Knowing it would do no good to complain I put Logan in a wheel chair and push him over to the chairs before taking a seat and filling the paperwork out as soon as possible. Looking at the clock I see it is 6:30 A.M. and my mom would be waking up soon.

'Shit, I should call her and let her know where I am.' I think as I take my phone out and calling her number.

"Hello?" My mom answers sleepily.

"Hey Mom. Could you come to the hospital? I brought Logan here." I say quickly and quietly.

"What happended to Logan? Is he alright? Why aren't you two in bed?" She asks quickly.

I hear her moving through the phone and say, "I promise to tell you when you get here. Just come quickly."

"I will. I love you honey." She says before hanging up.

"Logan Mitchell?" A doctor asks looking around.

"This is him." I say pointing to Logan.

"Okay. My name is Dr. Wilson. I'm going to take him to a room to check him out now. I'll come get you when I'm done." He says before taking the wheel chair and taking Logan in a room.

'God I hope he is okay...'

A/N So how was it? Yes? No? Penguin?

1. I randomly chose some numbers and stuff. That's not a real address :)

Please review! They make me happy, like sugar! 


	11. Chapter 11

This is, drum roll please!, the next chapter!  
And I have it out earlier than normal! Yay me!  
Okiee, so I will disclaim now!

Disclaimer!:

Kendall: She doesn't own us.

Logan: Thank God.

Me: Hey, I resent that! And did you like that big word? Resent!

Carlos: Do you what the longest word in the dictionary is?

James: What?

Carlos: Smile, cuz there's a mile in it! Hahaha.

Jeremy: ...

Me: Be tee dubbbs! I don't own Jeremy either!

James: ...Was it really necessary to spell it out instead of just doing 'BTW'?

Me: YES! Stop judging me.

Logan: *facepalm* ONTO THE STORY!

Mama Knight's POV:

'Oh my, I hope Logan is okay!' I think before throwing my robe on and running out of my room to get Katie, Carlos and James up.

I quickly make my way to Katie's room and shake her softly saying, "Katie, it's time to get up sweetie."

"Mom, five more minutes!" Katie says rolling away from me.

"No Katie, now. Logan is in the hospital. Hurry up and get dressed." I say leaving when she shoots out of bed and goes to her dresser.

I quickly make my way to James and Carlos's room. When I open their door I see them in James bed cuddled together.

'I really hate waking them up, they look so sweet.' I think as I go to wake James up first.

"Hey, James. You need to wake up. Logan is in the hospital." As soon as I say hospital both Carlos and James wake up.

"What happened?" They ask me at the same time.

"I don't know. We need to go to the hospital now. Get up and get dressed." I say as I quickly get up and go to my own room to get dressed.

Katie's POV:

After my mom came and woke me up I quickly make my way to my closet, throwing on black sweatpants and a white shirt. I threw my hair up in a pony and quickly slip shoes on not caring what I looked like.

'I hope Logan is okay.' I think to myself as I got sit on the orange couch.

Carlos's POV:

'What happened to Logie? I knew him going on a date with Jeremy was a bad idea... I should've told him...' I think to myself as i throw a black shirt over my black sweatpants I wore to bed.

"Shh, don't worry, I'm sure he is okay." James says as he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my head.

"I hope you're right." " say while grabbing his hand and bringing him into the living room.

James's POV:

'I know I told Carlos everything would be alright, but what if it isn't? What if Logan is hurt too badly, how will we function without him?' I think as I sit down on the orange couch next to Katie, pulling Carlos onto my lap.

"So. you two are dating?" Katie asks us, breaking the silence.

"Yea." Me and Carlos say together softly.

"About time!" She replies while giving us small smiles.

I'm about to reply when Mama Knight comes rushing into the room wearing jeans, a sweatshirt and shoes.

"Come on kids, let's go." She says grabbing her keys and rushing out of the apartment.

Me, Katie and Carlos look at eachother before standing up and following her.

We catch up to Mama Knight right before she reaches the elevator. When we reach the elevator we see some guy curled in a ball with blood everywere. Looking at the guy more closely you can see it's Jeremy.

"What the hell is he doing here?" I ask out loud, looking down when Mama Knight gives me a glare for swearing.

Getting down on my knees I roll him over and see that his nose is broken. When I moved him he let out a groan but his eyes fluttered open.

"What are you doing here?" He asks with a glare pulling away form me.

"We could be asking you the same question. Why aren't you at the hospital with Logan?" Carlos asks standing behind me.

"That slut went to the hospital? I'm gonna fucking kill him." Jeremy says standing up.

Slowly I get up and tell Mama Knight and Katie, "Go wait in the car for us. We'll be right there." Before turning back and glaring at Jeremy.

When the elevator doors close signalling Mama Knight and Katie weren't watching anymore, I grab Jeremy's shirt and throw him against the wall.

"What the hell did you do?" I ask stepping closer angrily.

"Nothing your friend didn't want me to do! You should've heard how much he liked my dick up his ass." He says with a smirk.

Suddenly I'm pushed out of the way and Carlos is attacking him. All I can see are Carlos's fists flying and his leg kicking Jeremy anywhere he could reach. I suddenly hear a crack and then another. I look closely and see Carlos broke Jeremy's leg and his arm. Not wanting Carlos to go to jail I pull him off Jeremy and into my arms.

"Come on. We need to get to the hospital." I say gently as he starts shaking and crying in my arms.

"You're right. I have to be strong for Logan." He says grabbing my hand.

Before we leave I turn around and kick Jeremy in the stomach. "That's for Logan jack ass." I say before me and Carlos head to the stairs making are way to the car.

*At The Hospital*

Kendall's POV:

'God I hope Logan is okay. I hope he doesn't hate me for not being able to protect him. After what happened in 8th grade I promised I would never let someone hurt him again..' I tihnk remembering what happened that day.

*Flashback*

"I wonder where Logan is. He's never late for practice." I say to two of my best friends, Carlos and James.

We were waiting for him to show up for hockey practice. Him being late was unusual since he is always the first one here.

"I think I saw him with that kid Matt." Carlos says patting his helmet every so often.

When I'm about to reply, Logan stumbles in with a black eye and a bloody nose. He is holding his stomache, like if he let's go everything will come out. I rush over to him and wrap an arm around his shoulder.

"What happened Logie?" I ask, gently lifting his face so he would look me in the eyes.

"M-Matt beat m-me up s-since I t-took his s-spot on the team." He replies, looking like he is about to cry.

"Oh Logie. I won't let anyone hurt you every again." I say gently pulling him in a hug.

*End Flashback*

'I broke that promise. And what happened this time is obviously so much worse. I'm a horrible friends.' I think as I pace back and forth nervously.

Suddenly I'm enveloped in a hug and I look up and see that it's my mom. Katie, Carlos, and James all walk towards us and wrap their arms around us too. After we all calm down a little we sit down, me holding my moms and Katie's hands and Carlos sitting on James lap.

The doctor from earlier comes out and asks for Logan's guardian.

My mom steps forward and says "Me. Now what happened?"

"Well, we saw some semen and and blood coming out of his anal cavity. We did a rape test and it came out positive." He said telling all of us.

"I'm gonna kill Jeremy..." I say and James and Carlos nod their heads in agreement.

A/N Soo, how was it? Good? Bad? Penguin?  
And someone told me last chapter I said "Yes? No?" while asking that question, I won't mention any names though... *cough* itrymybest *cough*  
Anywhoo! Not alot of people like to review, well you should!  
So, please review! Like Now :D 


	12. Chapter 12

Hiya! For the people/aliens/penguins that read this sorry bout not updating yesterday. I had to write an essay. Blah.  
But I'm back! BAM!  
...I think I had to much sugererer...  
Well, anywhooo! Thanks to everyone who is revieweing it means alot! (This is me telling you to review nicely (: )  
And to everyone who has alerteded/favoriteded it!

Disclaimer:

Kendall: Now that she has kept us waiting...

Me: HEY! I thought you were the nice one! Shouldn't James be saying that?

James: Don't worry Michelle, I'm still mean!

Me: ...Well, I don't own anything. Expecially Jeremy. Emma owns him. And I own Emma. And Pablo.

Pablo: Squawk!

Me: Is that the sound a penguin makes? Cuz in my head they talk soo...

Logan: You need help.

Me: Wuv you too!

Carlos: I felt left out...

Me: I WUV YOU MORE THE LOGIE! *cough* not *cough*

James: I love you Carlos. Michelle is just jealous.

Me: You gots that right.

Kendall: ... ONTO THE STORY!

Kendall's POV

"What do you mean raped?" I ask jumping out of my seat and stalking towards the doctor.

"Well, rape is the unlawful compelling of a man or woman through physical force at duress to have sexual intercourse." The doctor says.

"I know what rape is. I'm not an idiot." I say angrily to the doctor.

"Can we see him now?" My mom asks putting her arm around me.

"Yes. He is in room 458." Dr. Wilson says to my mom.

As soon as he says that I start searching for Logan's room yelling a quick "Thanks."

All I can hear is the beeping of the machines, the footsteps behind me, and my own breathing. I'm only focused on one thing. Finding Logan.

When I finally find his room, I run up to his bead and hug him to my closely, not wanting to let go.

Logan's POV:

'Owww. What happened?' I think to myself as I try to open my eyes.

"Oh Logan. I'm so sorry you got hurt. It's my fault. I promised nothing bad would ever happen to you." I hear someone whispering in my ear.

'Who ever that is needs to quiet down. My head kills.' I think over my raging headache.

I crack my eyelids a little and notice I'm in the hospital. When I try to move my butt kills. Thats when I get flashbacks to what happened the night before.

'Tell me how much you like this.'

'God, how could this happen to me?' I think as I start shaking lightly. I think who ever is holding me noticed because they call out "Mom, get the doctor!"

'My friends are going to hate me...' Is my last thought before I fall unconscience.

Kendall's POV:

As the doctor rushed back in he checked all of the wires hooked up to Logan. Carlos and James came closer to me wrapping there arms around my shoulders.

"Can you please vacate the room?" Dr. Wilson asked as nurses came in to check on Logan.

We all made our way back to the waiting room and sat there silently waiting for the doctor. After about 5 minutes we see Jeremy being rushed into the ER with some girl in 5 inch heels and barely any clothes on following him.

"He must've been expecting a visitor before Carlos kicked his ass." James said as they all watched Jeremy.

"He shouldn't of hurt my Logie." Carlos said, sticking out his tongue.

"My Logie." I say quietly.

"You tell him Kendall! Besides, Logan doesn't get you. I do." James say blowing Carlos a small kiss.

"Aww, we know who wears the pants in this relationship." I tease James.

"Damn straight!" Carlos says laughing.

"You guys are just jealous of my hair!" James says pulling out his lucky comb and brushing his hair swiftly.

Carlos reaches around me and runs his fingers through James hair, messing it up.

"CARLOS! My hair!" James says glaring at his boyfriend.

"Boys, knock it off! We're at a hospital. Be polite!" My mom says looking between the three of us.

"You guys can see Logan again." The doctor says writing something on his clip board looking at us quickly.

"What was wrong with him? Why did he act that way?" I ask him as we slowly make our way to Logan's room.

"He had a panick attack. I suspect he remember what happened to him. Before we enter can I ask you a few questions?" The doctor says.

"Yea, sure." I say, just wanting to go see Logan.

"What was your friend doing last night?" He asks me.

"He had a date with the new kid from the Palm Woods." I answer while looking in Logan's room at my family, my bestfriends, and my Logan.

"What's the kids name?"

"Jeremy Miller."

"Who found your friend?"

"I did. I was going for a walk when I saw Jeremy drunk."

"What did Jeremy say?"

"That Logan was the best fuck he ever had. I punched him in the nose."

"Okay. That will be all for now. I can see how anxious you are to see your friend." The doctor says with a slight smile.

"Thanks. And I see why Logan wants to be a doctor." I say with a smile on my face as I enter Logan's room.

When I get in I see he is awake and talking to everyone. I quickly make my way over to him and pull him into a hug.

"GET OFF OF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screams at me while thrashing about.

"L-Logan?" I ask letting him go and watching him curl into himself.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! STOP IT! GO AWAY!" His screams while getting interipted occasionaly from his cries.

Feeling like a monster I turn around and run out of his room and out of the hospital.

A/N Soo0oOoooO? Good? Bad? Penguin?  
Didya like it? And the only way I'll know if you did is if you review!  
SO REVIEW NOW! Please :D


	13. Chapter 13

Next chapter! And it's happy! Mostly :)

Disclaimer!:

Kendall: She don't own us. Nick does.

Me: Who is this Nick? And can I perhaps trade with him? I give him some choclate milk and I gets you?

Logan: *facepalm* It's Nickelodeon and no you can't trade for us...

Me: Aww man!

Jeremy: And she doesn't own me.

Me: Thank God!

Carlos: Well, I like this chapter alot soo...

James: ONTO THE STORY!

Me: How cute! They're finishing eachothers sentences!

Carlos's POV:

"Shh, Logie. It will be okay. We won't let anything happen to you. Kendall won't let anything happen to you." I say while rubbing his back.

"If Kendall is always gonna be there for me, where is he?" Logan half screams half sobs into my chest.

"Logan, you just freaked out on him. He was here but then you told him to leave." James tells him softly.

"I-I did?" He asks looking up with tears falling down his cheeks.

"Yea Logie. But don't worry it will be okay. But can I ask you a question?" I ask wiping his tears off his face.

"Go ahead." He tells me with a small smile.

"Why did you freak out on him?" I ask with a small frown marring my tan face.

"I-I thought he was Jeremy." He tells me pouting slightly.

"Oh. We won't let him come near you. Ever. Again. Okay?" James tells him.

"Thanks guys. Probably wan't the greatest idea trying to move on from Kendall with a guy that looks exactly like him..." He trails off looking wide eyed at the door.

When I turn to around to look at who is at the door, I see Kendall with a shocked look on his face.

Kendall's POV:

"Y-you were trying to move on from me?" I ask shocked.

"Oh, would you look at the time! I have to wash my hair! Come on Carlos!" James says taking Logan out of Carlos's arms gently and rushing past me whispering a quick "Good luck."

"D-did I say that?" Logan asks me looking anywhere but in my eyes.

I walk closer to his bed and stop right in front of him, taking his chin in my hand.

"Yea you did." I say trying to conceal my smile that was threatening to take over my face.

"Oh." Was the only reply I got.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask sitting next to him and wrapping my arms around his body.

"S-sure." He says with a slight catch in his voice.

"I wish you didn't try to move on. I wish you had told me." I say leaning closer to him, my chest brushing his arm sending warmth all around me.

"W-why?" He asks closing his eyes slightly and moving closer to me.

"So I could do this." I say before kissing him slightly.

I only put enough pressure to allow him to be able to break it if he wants. When he returns the pressure I break away and stare into his choclate brown eyes getting lost in them.

"I love you." I say, shocking both him and me.

"I love you too." He says wrapping his arms around my neck bringing me in for another kiss.

Suddenly we hear, "Awww, that's why the heart monitor was beeping so fast."

We look up to see the doctor, Carlos, James, Katie, and my mom standing at the door.

"If you don't want people to see you kiss you might want to wait till you get out of here." The doctor says with a wink and a smirk.

Logan burries his head in my chest and mumbles out "This is embarrasing."

We hear "Aww" again and look up and see Carlos and James kissing. I take a pillow and throw it at them. When they break apart James asks, "What was that for?"

"For stealing our thunder." I reply sticking my tongue out childishly.

"You can steal it all you want." Logan says while flicking my forehead lightly.

I groan and look at everyone before saying, "I think I'm in an abusive relationship."

"Atleast we know who wears the pants in the relationship." James says laughing.

Katie buts in and says, "Logan in his and Kendall's, Carlos in yours."

"Damn straight!" Both Logan and Carlos say laughing.

"Nope! I get to wear the pants in the relationship. I'm taller!" James says in reply to them, standing up straight.

"As long as we're in a relationship it's fine by me." I say with a smile making James look bad.

"Aww." My mom and Katie say making me blush.

"You're cute when you blush." Logan whispers in my ear, pecking my cheek.

"You're just cute in general." I reply kissing his forehead.

"Hey guys." A new voice says.

Me and Logan look up and see Jo. As soon as Logan sees her he tries to get away from me. I just pull him closer tucking his head under my chin.

"Kendall. You have to break up with her." He says to me angrily while still trying to break away.

In response I roll my eyes and ask Jo, "How's Jett?"

"Wait, Jett?" Logan looks up at me confusion showing in his eyes.

"Yea, my boyfriend." Jo says with a smile tugging someone closer.

"Wait. What am I missing?" Logan looks up at me poking my chest.

"Yup I'm definetly in an abusive relationship." I tell everyone smirking.

Logan just looks at me raising an eyebrow.

"Me and Jo broke up." I say easily.

"Why?" He asks me pulling me in closer.

"Cuz I'm in love with you. She knew it and was only trying to help me see if you liked me too. When I realized you did I knew I had to get you to be my boyfriend." I explain to him.

"Well, you haven't secceeded yet." He says with a small smirk. Seeing my confused glance he elaborates saying, "I haven't agreed to be your boyfriend."

I Look down with a frown on my face thinking, 'I must've been wrong. He doesn't like me.'

"I meant you haven't asked me dork!" Logan says poking my nose.

"Abuse! And Logie, will you be my boyfriend?" I ask with a straight face.

A wide smile crosses his face as he says "Yes." Then he pulls my head down into kiss.

"Kendall Knight?" A police officer asks ruining the moment.

"Yea?" I say confused to why a police officer would be here.

"I'm gonna need to take you down town." He says looking sorry.

'Dammit...'

A/N Sooo? Logan and Kendall finally togeder!  
Did you like it? Yes? No? Review? Penguin?  
Like what I did there? :)  
But yea, REVIEW! Please :) 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey people! I'm back! My computer was broken :( But I'm back now! PUMPED!  
Anywhoooo. It is disclaimer time!

Disclaimer:

Me: Yo no owno any of these personas.

Carlos: NEVER TALK IN SPANISH AGAIN!

Me: I thought I did pretty good!

Logan: Not even close...

Me: Just wait. I control your future! *evil laugh*

Carlos & Logan: Awwh ship!

Me: ONTO THE STORY!

Logan's POV:

"W-why does he have to go with you?" I ask the police officer nervously.

"We just need to question him." The officer tells me with something in his eye that I can't place.

"Why don't you talk to the guy that raped Logan?" Carlos asks angrily, protecting his friend.

I look down as tears gather in my eyes, remembering what happened. Suddenly I'm pulled into a hug by Kendall. I look up though, and see Jeremy's face. I push him away, shocking him so he lets go, and crawl as far away as I can. I look at him again and see the hurt clearly in his eyes.

"It looks like I will be." The officer says with a evil smirk and pulls out handcuffs.

"Don't be stupid. Kendall would never do anything to hurt Logan." James says with annoyance clear in his voice.

"James don't worry about it. I'll go." Kendall says before turning to give me a hug.

When I flinch away he sighs to himself and gets up, avoiding looking at me. He takes a deep breath and squares his shoulder handing his wrists out to the police officer. The police officer slaps them on him hard, and I see Kendall wince slightly. They slowly make there way out of the room with Mama Knight and Katie following them. When I can't see them anymore I scootch down and get into a comfortable position.

"So, Logan, care to explain why you flinched away from Kendall like that?" James asks me.

"When I looked at him I saw Jeremy's face... I got scared." I say, the tears gathering quickly in my eyes before falling.

Carlos's eyes turn sad before getting on the bed with me and pulling me into a big bear hug. James sighs softly before doing the same on the other side, wrapping his arms around the both of us. We stay this way until someone knocks on the door. We look up and see it's only my doctor, giving him a little nod showing it is okay for him to come in.

"Hello Mr. Mitchell.. We are sorry to disturb you but you will be recieving a roomate." Dr. Wilson tells me before a gurney gets pushed in.

"Okay, that's fi-." I stop when I see it is Jeremy in a full body cast. "HECAN'TSTAYHERE!" I scream quickly before looking up at Carlos and James for help.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mitchell, but-." He starts before I cut him off.

"He RAPED me! He can't stay in here!" I scream angrily with tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm gonna to go call Gustavo." James say pulling out his phone and leaving the room.

"Mr. Mitchel I highly doubt he will do anything to you." The doctor tells me.

'God, I wish Kendall was here...'

Kendall's POV:

When we get down to the presinc the officer takes me into a different room. It was a room with the two way mirror. You know when you see your reflection and the person on the other side sees you. I sit facing the mirror making faces at myself and the person on the other side.

"That's enough!" The officer says with disgust in his voice and all over his face.

"Jeeze, don't get your panties in a twist." I mutter under my breathe.

"Shut up fag! Before I kick your ass!" The officer says getting in my personal space.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" I ask with fury in my voice.

"You fucking heard me, you poor excuse for a human." He says before pulling his wrist back and punching me in the face.

"Whose the poor excuse of a human? Me or the guy that's kicking a 17 year olds ass?" I say standing up, looking him in the eye.

"You. I'm glad your boyfriend got raped. Your kind deserves it." He yells before punching me in the stomach.

As I bend over grabbing my stomach because of the pain, he pushes me over. When he pushes me I topple over, hitting my desk on the table. He starts kicking me as hard as he can. All I can do is lay there, whimpering in pain.

Logan's POV:

"Gustavo said he would pay for your private room." James says entering the room.

"Thank-" I'm cut off by James phone ringing.

"Hold on, it's Gustavo." He tells me, leaving the room.

"So, Logan, what are you going to do?" Carlos asks me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Whatcha mean?" I ask confused.

"The whole Kendall/Jeremy problem." He explains to me.

"I didn't know I had to do anything." I say nervously, chewing on my bottom lip.

"If you can't handle being around Kendall right now, you have to tell him. Or else it will just hurt him more in the future." He says to me softly.

"I know... I'm just scared. I've been in love with him forever... What if I lose him and never get him back..." I say with tears running down my cheeks.

Carlos sighs and pulls me closer. Before he can say anything James enters the room with disbelief and pain all over his face.

"What happened?" Carlos asks him, jumping off my bed and running to James, wrapping his arms around him.

"L-Logan, you're gonna have to share a room..." James tells me in shock.

"Wait, why?" I ask.

Before he gets a chance to answer someone is wheeled in. Following behind the gurney is Mama Knight and Katie. Mama Knight is sobbing while Katie has tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Carlos asks.

"T-the p-police o-officer w-was a h-homophobe! H-he beat my b-baby!" Mama Knight says, whailing at the end.

"Mrs. Knight, I need to tell you about Kendall's condition." Dr. Wilson says, glancing at all of us.

"You have to tell us too!" James says breaking away from Carlos's hugging and stalking up to the doctor.

"Yea!" Carlos says, walking over to my bed before jumping onto it.

The doctor looks at Mama Knight questioningly before getting a nod.

"Okay... Kendall has two broken ribs, three fractured ribs, a concussion, and he is in a coma." Dr. Wilson says, reading off his clip board.

"WHAT?" Carlos and James shout in unison, while I'm shocked into shock.

Mama Knight starts to cry harder, and Katie stands in shock that her older brother is hurt so badly.

"My poor baby!" Mama Knight whimpers, pulling Katie in a hug.

I look over at Kendall and see he has been hooked up to IV's and he looked almost peaceful in his comatose state.

"Don't worry guys! Kendall's tough! He won't let anything happen that he doesn't want to happen, happen!" James says trying to cheer us up slightly.

"James is right! He'll be better in no time!" I tell them.

Since I want to become a doctor they all looked a little more hopeful then when James said something.

"Your right Logan." Mama Knight says, wiping her eyes and cheeks.

"How come your band keeps getting hurt?" Katie says with a pout.

"Let's just hope I don't get hurt. With Carlos you never know when he will." James says jokingly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and kissing his temple.

"I resent that!" Carlos says, stepping out of his embrace and tripping over his own feet.

Everyone starts laughing, the tension being eased a little. That is until Kendall starts groaning...

A/N Soo. How was it? Good? Bad? Penguin? Clam?  
And I feel bad about not writing! It's has been horrible! And befor emy computer broke, I had half of this typed up! Then POOF! Ermmerner! It's okay, I'm over it...  
AND GUESS WHAT! My bithday is in 15 days! AAAAAAAAAAAAH! Yea...  
So you should all review... Just click that button that says review... You know you want to! 


	15. Chapter 15

Hello fellow people and aliens and animals! So, this is the nest chapter of Logan's Love! Although you probably knew that already...  
Whateverer! Let's get on to the writing!  
Disclaimer:

Logan: Michelle does not own us and never will.

Me: Unless I marry all of you!

James: Except you all have us paired already. You can have Jeremy if you want.

Me: NOOOOO! You do realize I could always kill you off... *Evil laugh*

Carlos: I'm scared...

Jeremy: So am I.

Kendall: Michelle should kill you off.

Me: But Kendall you'd be the easiest to kill of since you're already hurt! Or Logan could get all depressed. But I wuv Logie...

Jeremy: You didn't love him when you had me rape him.

Me: ...

Carlos: Before things get scarier... ONTO THE STORY!

Kendall's POV:

_'Ugh, why does my body hurt so much?'_ I think as I try to open my eyes.

Seeing as it hurt so much to try to open them I gave up and just listened to the sounds in the room.

"Logan, you need to tell him..." Someone says.

_'Who the hell is Logan and what does he have to tell him?'_

"Carlos, what if he hates me?" Someone else replies.

_'His voice is dreamy. I'm guessing he is Logan.'_

"Logan, he won't hate you. Kendall can't hate anyone unless they really deserve it. And we should probably stop talking about this before James comes in here." I think Carlos says.

_'Why can't I just wake up.'_

"Hey guys. What's up?" A new voice says entering the room.

"Nothing much James. Just talking." Carlos says.

"Oh, about what?" James asks them.

_'Can't they shut up. My head kills.'_

"Guys, did you just hear Kendall groan?" Logan asks.

_'So I'm Kendall. What does he need to tell me?'_

"I don't think so. I tihnk that was just your imagination." James says.

I try to open my eyes again, and this time the flutter open slowly. When I open them I see three guys standing over me. A latino who was wearing a helmet, a pretty boy who was brushing his hair with a comb, and a pale boy with spiky hair.

"Someone should call Mama Knight." The one with spiky hair says.

"I'll do it." The boy combing his hair said as he pocketed the comb.

He quickly rushes out looking back at me once. There's an akward silence for a little while until a brunette/red head rushes in with a little girl and engulfs my in a hug.

"Oh sweetheart! I'm so happy you're awake!" She tells me, peppering kisses on my head.

"I've missed you big brother." The little girl says with tears in her eyes.

"Umm, I dont mean to be rude, but who are you people?" I ask glancing at all of them.

"W-what, you don't remember us?" The latino says to me, tears gathering in his eyes.

When the pretty boy sees the tears he pulls the latino into a hug, holding him tightly. When he does that I feel slightly jealous.

"I'm going to get the doctor." The older lady says to everyone before glancing at me one more time before leaving the room.

"So... How are you feeling?" The little girl, who I'm guessing is my sister, asks me.

"Everything hurts..." I say, not feeling like lying.

The lady come back in with a middle aged man with gray hair.

"Hello Kendall. I hear you don't remember anything. Is that true?" The man asks me.

"Yes sir." I reply.

"Well, it seems like you have amnesia. You must've got it when you hit your head on the ground and table." He tells me.

"Okay... Will I ever regain my memory?" I ask him.

"You should, but there is no guarantee." He tells me with a small smile.

"Joy..." I mutter silently."

"Yes, well... You should talk to him about his past. That should help jog his memory." The man says adressing the rest of the room.

"Okay Dr. Wilson." The pale boys ays, speaking for the first time.

The doctor nods before leaving the room. Everyone glances at me, not knowing what to do.

"So... I'm guessing I'm Kendall." I say trying to break the akward silence.

The latino boy nods his head before saying, "Yup! And I'm Carlos, he's James, that's Logan, that's your mom, and that's your little sister Katie."

"Figures a pretty boy would have a pretty name." I mutter to myself.

I figure everyone heard me since they all laughed.

"What did I say?" I ask arching an eyebrow.

"When you first met me that's what you said." James explains to me.

Suddenly I have a flashback.

*Flashback*

"But Mommy I don't wanna go!" A little boy cries to his mommy.

It was the first day of preschool and I was excited to go and meet new people. I quickly look around for my best friends Logan and Carlos ignoring the little boy crying. I see them near the pretty boy waving at my to come over. I quickly make my way to them wavung by to my mommy. When I get to them I turn around showing off my Spiderman backpack.

"M-mommy, what if no one wikes me?" I hear the little boy crying to his mom when I'm about to look at Logan and Carlos's backpacks.

I suddenly get a very determined look on my face and march over to the boy.

"Hi! I'm Kendall!" I say to the pretty boy excitedly.

"H-hi." He says back sniffiling.

"See Jamie, everyone is nice. Why don't you go play?" His mommy tells his pushing him towards me.

"Come on! I want you to meet my best fwiends!" I say grabbing his arm and pulling him with me.

"Logie! Carlitos! I want you to meet someone!" I say excitedly.

"Hi. I'm Wogan." Logan says, not able to pronounce his L's just yet.

"And I'm Carlos!" Carlos says excitedly pulling James into a hug.

"I'm James." He says quietly hugging Carlos back.

"Figurs a pwetty boy would have a pwetty name." I say silently.

Everyone looks at me before bursting out laughing and James physically relaxes.

*End flashback*

"I remember that. You were holding onto your mom crying." I say with a slight smile.

"Yea, that was the day we all became bestfriends." James tells me smiling at the memory.

"Can I go next?" Carlos asks excitedly.

"Sure." I say as we all chuckle silently at him.

"Okay, when we were six we went to Chuckie Cheese's for the first time." He starts as I start to get another flashback.

*Flashback*

"Daddy, can we pwease go to Chuckie Cheese?" A six year old Carlos as pleadingly while using the full force of the puppy eyes.

"Yea !" me, James, and Logan all ask at the same time.

"Fine..." Mr. Garcia finally relents.

We all cheer and run to get our shoes. I quickly put on my velcro Spiderman ones, still not knowing how to tie my shoes, while Carlos puts on his velcro Superman ones. James put on his plain black velcro ones, being into fashion at this young age, and Logan being the only one who knows how to ties his shoes, puts on white sketchers.

"It's time to go!" Mr. garcia tells us, putting on our black jackets.

"We is gowin to Chuckie Cheese! We is gowin to Chuckie Cheese!" Carlos screams with his head sticking out the window.

"Carlos, please put your head inside the car." Mr. Garcia says, knowing it was going to be a long day.

"Yes daddy." Carlos says trying to be on his best behavior.

~Time skip 15 minutes~

"Okay kids, we're here." Mr. Garcia tells us.

We all unbuckle our seat belts excitedly and wait for Mr. Garcia opened our doors since they were all child proof lock was on from the last time Carlos decided it would be fun to jump out of the car. Of course with his helmet on.

"We is gowin to Chuckie Cheese! We is gowin to Chuckie Cheese!" The four best friends sing, while holding hands and skipping towards the entrance.

When the enter the building they all look around in awe, at the size of the place. They quickly get there hands stamped and go find a table taking off there jackets. Mr. Garcia goes to the counter and gets the tokens and four cups. He quickly splits the tokens evenly between the boys and tells the to go play. They all run towards the basket ball game trying to get the besket balls in the moving net.

"Are you guys having trouble?" Chuckie asks them coming to stand besides them.

"Yea!" Me, James and Carlos say as Logan shakes his head no.

"How about I help you first?" Chuckie ask Logan going to stand behind Logan before lifting him in the air.

"I'm fine! Wet me down!" Logan says flailing his legs around.

Suddenly Logan starts to burst out crying and kicks his legs as quickly as possible.

"Wogie, what's the matter?" I ask him looking up with wide sea green eyes.

"I wanna get down!" He screams as Chuckie lets him down.

He starts to run to Carlos's dad before I grab his arm.

"Don't worry, Chuckie won't hurt you!" I tell him pulling him into a hug.

"Okay. I twust you." He says looking up at me with admiration and trust in his big brown eyes.

*End flashback*

"How could you be afraid of Chuckie?" Carlos asks laughing.

"Shuddup! I was six and some stranger was trying to pick me up while in a mouse costume! If that doesn't scream pedophile I don't know what does!" Logan says pouting slightly.

When I see him pout all I wanna do is pull him into a kiss.

_'Well, I guess I'm gay... And in love with my best friend... This probably won't end well...'_

"So I guess it's my turn?" Logan asks.

"If you want. You don't have to if you don't want to." I tell him.

"I want to." He tells me with the cutest half smile ever.

"How about the first time we all played hockey together?" He asks everyone.

"Good times!" James says with a smile.

"So, we were all seven when you decided we should play hockey together." Logan starts before I have another flashback.

*Flashback*

"Guys guess what I say today!" I say excitedly.

"SPONGEBOB?" Carlos asks me excitedly.

"No! Hockey! We should play!" I tell them with a wide grin on my face.

"I'm not sure Kendall... It looks dangerous. I've seen games before." Logan, always the careful one, says.

"Come on! It'll be fun! My daddy said he would teach us!" I tell them, giving Logan the puppy dog face.

"Fine..." He says knowing we sould be doing it anyways.

"Lets go to the store and get everything we need!" I say, running to my dad's car, not looking back knowing they were following me.

"Are you guys ready to go?" My dad asks us as we hop in the car and buckle up.

"Yes!" Me, James, and Carlos all yell excitedly while Logan just nods his head.

When we finally get there the guy at the counter helps us find the right protective gear, skates, and hockey sticks. After that we all go look for helmets. I get a red helmet, Carlos and James get black helmets and Logan gets a green helmet.

"Can we go to the ice rink?" I ask my dad using all of the Knight charm.

"Sure." He tells us paying for everything and grabbing the bags.

"Thank you Mr. Knight." Logan says politely while James and Carlos nod their agreement.

We get back in the car and buckle up waiting for my dad. We quickly get to the ice rink and head to the locker room with all of our stuff. When we get there my dad helps us put our stuff on and lace up out skates.

"How bout I help you boys one at a time?" He asks us waiting for our nods of agreements. "Who wants to go first?"

"OH! ME!" Carlos says excitedly.

My dad smiles and grabs his hand, bringing him onto the ice.

"WOW! This is slippery!" Carlos yells excitedly as we laugh at him slipping around everywhere.

After thirty minutes he is finally able to stand slightly without help so my dad asks who wants to try next, helping Carlos off the ice.

"ME!" James says combing his hair before putting on his helmet.

We have to wait forty-five minutes until he is able to stand on the ice by himself. After he is done my dad helps him off the ice before helping Logan on.

Logan gets the hang of it quickly in only twenty minutes. Next is my turn. I'm slightly nervous but know I will do fine since my dad will be helping me.

"Are you ready Kendall?" My dad asks my grabbing my hand and giving it a reasuring squeeze.

"You know it!" I say smiling.

After watching my dad help Carlos, James, and Logan I knew I would be able to do it. I was able to get it down in only fifteen minutes. My dad smiled at my proudly and brought me off the ice. After I stepped off the ice onto solid ground my friends enveloped me in a hug, congratulating me on how well I did. After saying how well they did we all walk towards the changing rooms with my dad to take off the equipment.

*End flashback*

"That was a fun time!" Carlos says remembering it.

"Yea it was." I say, ending with a yawn.

"You should go to sleep honey." My mom tells me giving me a small smile.

To be honest I forgot her and Katie were in here.

"Okay. Night guys." I say to everyone, turning on my side and quickly falling asleep.

A/N

So how was it? Good? Bad? Penguin? Skunk?  
That was my longest chapter ever! OMLH!  
You guys should review, just sayin'! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry about not updating sooner! I feel horrible! First I was all busy with school, and then I got sick. How the hexagon did I get sick when it starts to get nice out! That's my luck… Sorry about my mini rant… Anywhooo!

Disclaimer:

Logan: She no own us.

Me: Who gave him sugar?

Kendall: *looks down guiltily*

Me: Why?

Kendall: You weren't writing… I was bored… There was a ring pop…

Me: *face palm* I WAS SICK!

Kendall: How was I supposed to know? You didn't update!

Me: My mommy no let me come on when I sick.

Carlos: As interesting as this is… *cough* not *cough*…. I really think these people would rather read than have you and Kendall get in an argument.

Me: … That was actually a smart idear…

Carlos: HEY! I can have smart idears!

Me: *Eye roll* ONTO THE STORY!

Logan's POV:

I wake up with a groan, tossing and turning. I reach over for my phone and see that it's 4:30 in the morning.

'_Why the hell am I awake?'_ I think to myself.

I sit up and look over at Kendall. He's tossing and turning, with silent tears running down his face. I go over to his bed, just to be close to him and hear him whisper, _"Logie, don't leave me!"_

Deciding he was having a nightmare, I shake him gently. "Time to wake up." I whisper in his ear.

He turns on his back and his eyes flutter open. He wraps his arms around me and burrow's his head into my side.

"I don't wanna go to sleep again. I don't like my dreams." He whimpers into my side.

I'm shocked, this isn't my Kendall. My Kendall is fearless, he would never need help.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'm right here. We can just sit and talk if you want." I say, feeling him nod against my side. "Do you wanna talk about your dreams or about some things of your past?"

"My past. I don't wanna think of my dreams." He tells me, kind of sounding muffled from where his face is pressed into my side.

"How about the first time I met you?" I ask him.

"Okay." He tells me, putting his head on my lap to look up at me.

"Okay, so you were five and I was four. It was the first day of preschool..." I start remembering the day.

*Flashback* *Author's POV*

"Mommy, I don't wanna go. People no wike me." Four year old Logan says to his mommy.

"Sweetheart, you don't need to worry. You'll make friends quickly." His mother says, pulling him into a hug before lightly pushing him towards the door.

"Be stwong, Wogie." Logan whispers to himself.

Logan quickly makes his way into his assigned room and finds a seat in the back. He looks down, playing with his thumbnail until someone clears their throat.

"D-did you want to sit here? I can move." Logan asks grabbing his bag, getting ready to move.

"No! I just wanted to know if you wanted to be fwiends? My best fwiend Los is in the otha woom." The little blonde boy with green eyes says, showing off his pearly whites.

"O-okay." The raven haired boy says looking down. "My name is Wogie."

"I'm Kendall." The little boy says, holding his hand out.

"What do you like to do Ken-doll?" Logan asks, shaking his hand carefully.

"Watch Spiderman!" He yells holding up his backpack.

"Oh, I wike Superman bettah." Logan says in reply grabbing his backpack.

"No way! Spiderman wules!" Kendall yells standing up putting his hands on his waiste.

Logan, not wanting to lose his new friend, looks down and mutters a quick, "Okay."

Kendall looks down at his new friend frowning.

"If you like Superman more, that's okiee." Kendall says patting Logan's shoulder.

"Okie." Logan says giving Kendall a small smile.

*End Flashback* *Kendall's POV*

"I'm glad we've been friends for a long time." I tell him with a smile.

I suddenly get the overwhelming urge to kiss him. I lift my head slowly, and give him a gently kiss. As I pull away, a large smile breaks across my face. Suddenly, all my memories rush back. I remember our first kiss, when he found out I had feelings for him, and most importantly, Jeremy.

"I remember." I tell him, pecking his lips lightly.

"Remember what?" He asks me, his adorable half smile appearing.

"Everything." I say pulling his head down into a kiss.

We share a sweet kiss before it turns more passionate. I lip his bottom lip begging for entrance, he only smirks and keeps his lips closed. I gently bite his bottom lip, before running my tongue against it, soothing it. He moans and I take it as an opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. I run my hand up his neck and behind his head, pulling him closer to me. We sit there for a while before a nurse comes rushing in. We break away quickly, a blush engulfing our faces.

"I-I'm sorry. Your heart monitor was beeping out of control." She says, her face as red as ours.

"It's okay." I say with a smile.

"Well, you might not want to do that again. Someone may think you're in trouble." She says with a friendly grin, before leaving the room.

"So... You get pretty excited when we kiss." Logan teases me.

"Shuddup. It's not like you don't enjoy it." I say, pointing out his erection.

"You have one too. We should get some sleep." He tells me before pecking me lightly and moving to get up.

"No. Stay." I say, pulling him back down.

"Fine." He groans out.

I can tell he is kidding because he has a wide smile on his face. He lies down quickly, laying his head onto my chest and snuggling in closer to me.

"Good night." He tells me, closing his eyes.

"Night." I say in return kissing his head.

'Shit, I need to ask him why he needs to talk to me.' I think to myself before falling asleep.

* * *

So sorry for not updating lately. I'm a horrible person! I shouldn't get any cookies!  
But... was it good? Bad? Cow? Awkward palm tree?  
You should review and make my day.  
So, DO IT! :D


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! It's me! I'm back! I feel wicked bad about not updating! I left you all hanging! I feel wicked bad! Don't hate mee! I was just super busy with school and stuff. I'd much rather be writing then doing math and studying! But...yea... my mommy wouldn't appreciate it :/

Disclaimer:

Kendall: Michelle doesn't own us.

James: And if she did we'd probably die of starvation...

Me: What's that supposed to mean?

Carlos: I got this one Jamie. YOU DESERTED US.

Me: Why don't you go yell at my teachers? Not mee!

Logan: How about you let people read, since you know, you haven't updated since March...

Me: ...I hate when you're right. I shall let Kendall have the honor!

Kendall: Joy... ONTO THE STORY!

Kendall's POV:

The next morning I wake up turning over to snuggle into Logan. When I don't snuggle into anything I crack my left eye open and see no one is there. Sitting up I notice the room is empty and I'm all alone. There's not even any evidence that Logan was ever in the room...

'Maybe what he wanted to tell me was that he wanted to break up... I should have known I'm not good enough for him...' I think to myself, a few tears falling down my cheeks.

I bury myself under the covers, squeezing my eyes shut. I hear the door open and close, so I even my breathing out, trying to make it look like I'm asleep. I hear whoever entered the room sigh deeply, before sitting on my bed.

"Kendall... I know you're not asleep..." I hear Logan say, rubbing my back through the sheet.

I bring my hands to my cheeks, rubbing them to rid them of my tears. I slowly turn on my back, keeping the blanket over my head. When I'm on my back I stay that way for a few seconds before lowering the blankets down, letting them rest under my chin. I open my eyes and see Logan in gray sweatpants and a black sweatshirt.

"Kendall, have you been crying...?" Logan asks me, leaning down to get a closer look at me.

"N-no! Psh! Why would you think that?" I say, looking anywhere but at him.

He gently takes my chin in his hand and moves my head to look at him.

"Tell me the truth." He tells me.

"I... I heard you and Carlos talking yesterday..." I say nervously, staring at the middle of his forehead.

"And...?" He urges me on.

"I-I know you wanna talk to me..." I say nervously, licking my suddenly dry lips.

He nods at me, silently urging me on.

"And when I woke up and you weren't here, I guess... I guess I thought, you were breaking up with me..." I say glancing at his eyes.

His eyes start to fill up with guilt, causing my stomach to clench painfully.

"Look Kendall... It's not you, it's me..." Logan starts to say, his face losing all color.

"Don't give me that shit." I say harsh fully, jerking my face away.

"K-Kendall, I'm sorry!" Logan cries out, trying to touch my face.

I jerk away, and close my eyes. I take deep breaths trying to control myself from saying something hurtful, and to stop the tears from falling.

"I think you should go..." I say, feeling the tears trying to escape.

"B-but... I think we should ta-" He starts to say before I cut him off.

"Just go!" I say harshly, lying down and rolling onto my side.

I hear him sigh before getting up and leaving. It's a couple of minutes before I hear the door open and close. When it does I finally let the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Why me, why me, why me..." I say as I curl into a ball, rocking back and forth.

"Kendall...?" I hear Katie ask from the door.

"Hey, Katie." I say wiping my cheeks and trying to act strong.

She walks over to me and wraps her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"It's okay big brother, you don't need to act strong all the time." I hear her say, kissing my cheek.

This only makes the water works come harder and faster.

"I-I L-LOVED H-HIM!" I cried out, causing Katie to hug me tighter.

"I know big brother, I know." She says quietly, rubbing my back in a soothing manner.

After about 20 minutes I'm exhausted from crying so much and I drift off into sleep. The last thing I hear is Katie whisper, "Don't worry, everything will work out for the best..."

* * *

So, I know this was super short, but I just wanted to update wicked badly cuz I felt super bad!  
So please review! It would mean a lot to me!  
~Michelle (:


	18. Chapter 18

Peeps, I think the next chapter will be an epilogue kinda thing. *Sniffles*

James: Thank God!

Me: Where the hexagon did you come from? I didn't even get to finish or anything or say disclaimer!

James: Well, this is pretty much the last chapter, so I assume they'd rather hear me, then you.

Me: Psht, they love me!

Logan: Says the girl that hasn't written in forever…

Me: HURTFUL!

Carlos: As much as I am enjoying this…

Kendall: LET THE READ YOUR STORY!

Me: …Who wants to be the last one to say, you know what?

All the boys together: ME!

Me: All you can do it together then!

All together: ONTO THE STORY!

'Fuck! Not only am I a horrible boyfriend, I'm a horrible best friend!' I think to myself as I stalk around the hospital.

As I walk towards the Cancer Ward I hear someone crying. When I reach the hall way she is in I notice she doesn't look that old, probably late 20's, early 30's. She has short dark brown hair that is as straight as a pin, and from what I can tell, her eyes are a light brown, although I can tell they are completely bloodshot. She is wearing a plain gray sweatshirt, 5 sizes to big, and a pair of black sweatpants. Not knowing what to do I try to walk backwards, quietly. That all goes down the drain though when I trip. Her head snaps up and her eyes widen. When she looks at me she visibly relaxes.

"S-sorry for interrupting you." I stutter out awkwardly, looking at the ground.

"Don't worry about it. You're a welcomed distraction." She says with a small smile.

Feeling guilty that I was just going to walk away, I get up and walk over to her.

"Hi, I'm Logan." I say with a small smile, introducing myself.

"Hey, I'm Melanie." Melanie says, sticking her hand out.

"What are you doing here?" I ask her, kinda feeling like I was intruding.

"M-my husband... He has leukemia." She says, tears falling down her cheeks.

I pull her into a hug, rubbing her back soothingly. We stay in this position for a while as she tries to compose herself.

"Wanna talk about the good times you had with him?" I ask, thinking it may help her.

"Sure." She says quietly and motions me to sit on one of the chairs.

As we walk to the chairs I grab a box of tissues. Melanie sends me a small smile and I chuckle a little.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning..." She starts. "Well I and my husband, Aaron, were best friends since 3rd grade, when I moved here. He wasn't like all the other boys, saying girls had cooties and were icky... He even left his old friends when they wouldn't play with me..." She remembers with a chuckle. "Anyways, when I was 11 I started having more than best friend feelings for him... Of course I didn't tell him! I was too big of a wimp. When we were in 8th grade he hit puberty... And he got better looking. He got a 6 pack, had arm muscles, and was athletic. Which all the girls like. He started going on dates, kinda ignoring me, which heart so badly. I started to slip into a depression. It wasn't until the end of 9th grade that Aaron approached me, wanting to know what was happening to me. When I and Aaron were friends, I was a total girly-girl. I always wore pinks and pastels, skirts, had my makeup and hair perfect... But when I slipped into my depression I started wearing dark colors, black, black and black. I thought if I put up a wall no one could hurt me... That meant no one got close enough to try. When he confronted me I snapped. I asked him why was he bothering to care now? He replied because he loved me. I thought it was one big joke. I mean, the jock and the goth? Not supposed to happen. So I told him he was hilarious and to leave me alone. To go back to his groupies. He got angry, boy always had a short temper when it came to me... Anyways, he grabbed my arms and pulled me into an embrace... And he kissed me. I was beyond shocked... The boy, no man, the man I was in love with loved me back. I asked him when he started to like me. He told back in 3rd grade, and he fell in love with me in 8th. I spent the happiest years with this man... I'm only sad that we wasted time when we could've been together..." Melanie finishes her story, tears streaming down her face, but a smile on her lips.

' Damn! Her last words hit me hard. I mean she was losing her husband, and she regrets not having more time with him... And I'm losing Kendall because I'm being a dumb ass... Enough is enough! I'm going to get me man!' I think to myself making a decision.

"Melanie, it was so amazing to meet you! But I have to to go get my man before it's too late!" I say, giving her a big hug.

She hugs me back quickly before shooing me off and wishing me good luck. I run as quickly as possible to Kendall's room, yelling out "excuse me" at random moments. I don't stop until I'm outside his door. I take a deep breath, composing myself before opening the door and going inside. I look around the room noticing that Kendall is asleep and his room is empty. Not wanting to wait to tell him I walk over to his bed and gently shake him, trying to wake him up. When he wakes up, his eyelids flutter open. He looks up at me and sits up quickly, pulling the blankets with his, as if they can protect him.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asks nervously, looking down.

"I love you." I say sitting on the edge o his bed.

"Whoopi-doo-da-day!" He says sarcastically.

"I wanna tell you something..." I trail off, waiting for him to nod before I continue. When he does I take a deep breath. "Okay, so after I left I walked around the hospital and met this woman, Melanie. Her husband was in the cancer ward dying from leukemia. She told me how they were best friends before they started to go out, but before they went out they drifted away for a year. She told me something she regrets... That she didn't get to spend enough time with him. That got me thinking. I'm going to lose you because I'm being a dumb ass? No, because I don't want that to happen. I am so sorry about earlier! I just, all the stress caught up to me..." I tell him, trailing off when I notice we're both crying.

Kendall brings me into a hug and buries his head into the spot where my neck and shoulder meet.

"Yeah, you are a dumb ass... But you're my dumb ass." He tells me, though it comes out slightly muffled.

"I'm fine with that." I whisper, kissing his head.

He lifts his head up and stares at me, his eyes blood shot. His eyes are filled with love, and I don't think I've ever seen someone so beautiful before. I slowly lean down, allowing him to avoid this if he wants and kiss him. This was a big step in our relationship, since I've never initiated a kiss. We pull away when we hear matching "aww!" come in from the door way. We break away and see Carlos and James standing there, holding hands.

"So you guys worked it out?" Carlos asks excitedly, bouncing in his spot.

His boyfriend chuckles and wraps an arm around his shoulders, trying to contain him.

"Yes, yes we did." I say looking down at Kendall.

When I look at him, I actually see him, not Jeremy. I don't think I've ever been happier.

"YAY!" Carlos yells, breaking out of James's hold and runs over to us, jumping on top of me and Kendall.

"So... When are we going to tell Gustavo we're an all gay boy band, gay for each other?" James asks breaking the comfortable silence.

"Darn you James..." Carlos mutters making us all laugh.

I look at my best friends and boyfriend and think, 'I'm so lucky...'

* * *

So, I'm really sad this story is pretty much over! Actually it is over, but I'm going to do an epilogue. Hopefully, it won't take forever! My excuse for not writing, is I've been sick, and when I'm sick I'm not allowed on the computer. Anywho, I'm gonna wait to do another multi chapter fic until school ends, which is June 27, but I'll do one-shots and stuff! Just PM me if you want one!  
And thank you to everyone who has reviewed/alerted/favorited! It means a lot to me! And special thanks to **BandanaGurl** who helped me a lot with this! Thanks Emma! YOU ROCK!  
So, please review! And Pablo will give you a penguin smooch! :D  
~MichelleMarie 3


End file.
